Irresistible
by Alissa Nayer
Summary: Isabella Swan só queria sossego em seu dia de folga de seu trabalho corrido de apresentadora de TV. Mas ela não contava com alguns imprevistos que trariam para dentro de sua casa seu vizinho bonitão Edward Cullen, que faria seu dia ficar ainda melhor. One-Shot. Cenas Extras.
1. Capítulo Único

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence, mas a estória sim, portanto respeitem e nada de plágios!_**  
**_

**Sinopse: **Isabella Swan só queria sossego em seu dia de folga de seu trabalho corrido de apresentadora de TV. Mas ela não contava com alguns imprevistos que trariam para dentro de sua casa seu vizinho bonitão Edward Cullen, que faria seu dia ficar ainda melhor.

**N/A: Gente, olha aí mais uma loucura minha! haha Espero que gostem! *-*  
**

* * *

**_If it's a camera up in here_**

**_Then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do)_**

**_If it's a camera up in here_**

**_Then I best not catch this flick on YouTube (YouTube)_**

**_Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous_**

**_I will hunt you down_**

**_Cause they be all up in my bidness like a Wendy interview_**

**_But this is private 'Tween you and I_**

_Se tiver uma câmera por aqui_

_Então eu vou levá-la comigo quando eu sair_

_Se tiver uma câmera por aqui_

_Então é melhor eu não pegue esse vídeo no YouTube_

_Porque se você abrir a boca e se gabar desse encontro secreto_

_Eu vou te caçar_

_Porque, eles vão se envolver nos meus negócios como uma entrevista da Wendy_

_Mas isso é particular entre você e eu_

**(Touch My Body - Mariah Carey)_  
_**

* * *

_**Irresistible**_

* * *

Silêncio. Era o que pairava por toda a casa de Isabella. Naquele momento ela não podia estar se sentindo melhor. Sossego era uma coisa rara em sua vida atribulada devido à profissão escolhida pela mesma. Apesar de amar o que fazia, para ela não havia nada melhor do que passar seus dias de folga sozinha em casa, sem câmeras, diretores, contrarregras, maquiadores, figurinistas, celebridades e tudo o mais que estava envolvido com o mundo do entretenimento em seu famoso programa de televisão. Refletia sobre isso enquanto tomava sol na espreguiçadeira na beira da piscina que havia nos fundos de sua casa, que por sinal não era tão luxuosa assim. Ela preferia não chamar atenção, principalmente quando queria e precisava descansar, optando por comprar uma casa simples num bairro calmo em Chicago, de onde era transmitido seu programa.

Ajeitou seus olhos escuros e tomou um gole de seu suco de maracujá enquanto sua pele absorvia os poucos raios solares daquela manhã de sábado. Cogitou dar um mergulho na piscina, mas desistiu ao imaginar o quão fria a água deveria estar. Continuou deitada, tentando manter a mente vazia de modo a relaxar depois da longa semana que tivera. Até que um barulho a sobressaltou. Ou melhor, seu celular berrando ao seu lado. Pensou em deixá-lo lá tocando até que quem quer que fosse desistisse, mas bufou e pegou o aparelho, debatendo-se internamente sobre se deveria atender ou não ao ver quem era. O celular tocou até que a ligação caiu e ela sentiu-se aliviada até o momento em que ele voltou a tocar insistentemente com o mesmo nome piscando na tela. Enfim rendeu-se e apertou o botão antes de levar o aparelho à orelha.

– É melhor você ter um bom motivo para estar me ligando no meu dia de folga, Alice. – atendeu um pouco irritada com a inconveniência de sua prima.

– _Nossa, Bella! Não precisa ser tão grossa comigo. Agora é proibido ligar para minha priminha adorada e amada que há muito tempo não vejo?_ – Alice reclamou e Bella revirou os olhos, apostando um braço que sua prima estaria fazendo um biquinho do outro lado da linha.

– É difícil acreditar que você está me ligando apenas por isso. Mas mesmo assim obrigada pela consideração – disse Bella.

– _Mas é sério, prima. Só te liguei hoje porque eu sabia que me atenderia sem dizer "estou ocupada agora, te ligo depois"_ – apontou Alice. Isabella soltou um suspiro pesado ao ouvir aquilo. Era a pura verdade. Sua vida sempre cheia de compromissos e gravações não permitia que ela tivesse muito tempo para sua família.

– Ok, me desculpe Alice. Também estou com saudades de você – confessou, sentindo um aperto no peito ao lembrar a quanto tempo não vê ao menos seus pais que viviam em outro estado.

– _Own, priminha! Não sabe como você faz falta. Não só para mim, mas também para Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett_ – Isabella sorriu à menção d seus outros amigos, dos quais ela também sentia uma tremenda falta.

– Eu também sinto falta de todos vocês – disse nostálgica. – Mas só falta um mês até as minhas férias e vamos poder matar as saudades. Mas me conte, como está tudo por aí?

– _Bom, tirando o fato de que eu vou me casar, está tudo na mesma_ – disse Alice com riso na voz, pegando Isabella de surpresa.

– Casar? Quer dizer que você e Jasper...

– _Sim! Não é maravilhoso? Estamos noivos há algumas semanas. Estou tão feliz, priminha! E você será uma de minhas madrinhas. Sem discussão_ – advertiu antes que Isabella arranjasse alguma desculpa. Mas a morena nem ao menos pensou nisso.

– Mas é claro, Alice! Será uma honra pra mim ser sua madrinha. Estou feliz por você, prima – declarou, mas sua prima pôde perceber um fio de tristeza em sua voz.

– _E você, Bella? Como vão as coisas na sua vida?_ – perguntou a baixinha. Isabella deu de ombros.

– Ah, você sabe. Muita correria com gravações, entrevistas, e blá blá blá. Daquele jeito que você já conhece – respondeu indiferente.

– _E o seu coração?_

– Batendo.

– _É sério, Bella! Me diz se você lembra qual foi a última vez e que se relacionou com alguém_ – intimou Alice e Bella pôs-se a pensar. Ela lembrava-se a última vez em que havia estado com um homem. Mas sentia-se desconfortável em admitir que isso havia sido há quase dois anos.

– Bom... Err...

– _Viu só?_ – foi interrompida pela voz aguda de sua prima. – _Bella, você sabe que eu amo você e quero te ver feliz. Eu sei que você se sente realizada om seu trabalho, mas ele não pode ser tudo na sua vida. Você é jovem, saudável, cheia de vida, precisa aproveitar._

– Ah, Alice, pra você é fácil falar. Não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente pensar "ah, tô carente", daí sair na rua e ter um cara me esperando para me satisfazer – replicou a morena. Ela na verdade não tinha lá muita experiência com o sexo oposto, e apesar de sua profissão, era uma mulher tímida e sensível.

– _Não estou dizendo que é fácil. Mas também não é tão difícil assim. Olha, você poderia aproveitar seu dia de folga para dar uma saída, ver gente nova, sorrir. Quem sabe..._

– Não sei, Alice. Você sabe que eu sou uma pessoa pública, não teria sossego se saísse para algum lugar e alguém me reconhecesse. Eu sei que sua intenção é das melhores, mas... Acho melhor deixar as coisas como estão por enquanto. Um dia, talvez... – deixou a frase no ar. Alice suspirou.

– _Tudo bem, você é quem sabe. Mas pense no que te falei, ok? Não é justo desperdiçar sua vida numa coisa só o tempo todo _– disse ela.

– Ok.

– _Bom, agora eu preciso desligar. Tchau, prima. Beijo e se cuida, tá?_

– Tá. Mande beijos a todos e um pra você. Tchau – desligou.

Isabela não podia negar que sua prima estava completamente certa. Desde que se mudou para Chicago e conseguiu se estabelece na profissão que agora exercia, parte de sua antiga vida havia ficado par trás. Lembrava-se de quando saía bastante com seus amigos quando vivia em Phoenix com seus pais. De como adorava passar as tardes com Alice e Rosalie apenas conversando bobagens ou fazendo as unhas e arrumando os cabelos. De como ria descontroladamente com as piadas de seu amigo Emmett e como se sentia bem com os conselhos do sábio Jasper. Porém, seu sonho de ser independente fazendo o que gostava falou mais alto e na primeira oportunidade ela aproveitou. Claro que como todo mundo, ela começou aos poucos, primeiro como auxiliar, ou substituta num programa ou outro, até que hoje, aos 28 anos, se encontra completamente realizada profissionalmente.

E agora outra parte de sua vida precisava de atenção. A _pessoal_. Ela nunca foi de se envolver em muitos casos ou relacionamentos. Gostava de sua liberdade e não tinha jeito para lidar com situações amorosas. Mas não podia negar que sentia falta. Sim, ela sentia falta de um carinho nos cabelos, um beijo que tirasse seu fôlego, um abraço confortável, carícias ousadas que a fizessem sentir prazer, sussurros ao pé do ouvido que a fizessem se arrepiar...

Bella suspirou e levantou-se de sua espreguiçadeira, seguindo para o interior da casa. Passou pela cozinha para lavar seu copo que antes continha suco e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Sentou-se em sua cama, sentindo-se entediada. Não havia absolutamente nada para fazer. Até que sentiu seu estômago roncar e reparou que estava perto da hora do almoço. Lembrou-se que havia dispensado seus empregados hoje e viu a oportunidade de fazer algo e sair da inércia.

Levantou-se e pegou seu roupão no intuito de tomar um banho. Entrou no banheiro de sua suíte e despiu-se, entrando no box e ligando o chuveiro. Quer dizer, tentando ligar o chuveiro, já que quando ela girou a válvula ela emperrou e não abria o chuveiro de jeito nenhum. Colocou um pouco mais de força, mas foi em vão. Não girava. Pensou em utilizar o banheiro do corredor, mas ele não tinha água quente. Bufou irritada e pôs um short e uma camiseta qualquer, descendo as escadas em seguida, sentando-se ao lado da mesinha do telefone e buscando na agenda telefônica o número de algum encanador. Ligou, mas chamava até cair ou estava ocupado. Já começava a sentir seu sangue ferver de raiva e respirou fundo na tentativa de se acalmar e pensar em uma possível solução. Não tinha a quem pedir ajuda porque estava sozinha em casa e não saberia consertar aquilo. Olhou pela janela e avistou uma casa ao lado da sua. _Talvez tenha alguém para me ajudar_, pensou. Procurou por seus chinelos de dedo e saiu porta afora, seguindo para a casa vizinha.

Tocou a campainha duas vezes até alguém abrir a porta. Ela quase engasgou com a própria saliva quando o homem alto, de pele clara, cabelos dourados meio arruivados e olhos verdes surgiu diante de seus olhos. Por um instante ela nada disse, mantendo uma expressão abobalhada em seu rosto. Aquele era o homem mais lindo que ela já havia visto em sua vida. E provavelmente poderia ajudá-la, visto que tinha músculos suficientes para desemperrar o chuveiro.

Já o rapaz, que se chamava Edward, mal pôde acreditar que Isabella Swan estava em sua porta. Ele secretamente assistia seu programa sempre que podia somente para admirá-la conduzindo-o com tamanha perfeição. Ele tinha consciência de que era seu vizinho, mas nunca teve coragem de trocar uma palavra com ela. Afinal, o que uma renomada apresentadora de TV poderia querer com um simples _barman_?

Bella resolveu romper o silêncio que já pairava constrangedor. Piscou algumas vezes, limpou a garganta e forçou-se a dizer alguma coisa.

– Oi – foi o máximo que ela conseguiu, principalmente depois de vê-lo sorrir torto quando ela falou.

– Oi – respondeu Edward.

– Eu sou...

– Isabella Swan, eu sei – adiantou-se o ruivo.

– Ah, claro. Você é...

– Edward. Edward Cullen – apertou a mão da moça. – Aliás, parabéns pelo programa. É realmente muito bom – disse Edward e Bella estranhou aquilo, franzindo o cenho.

– Você gosta de um programa 90% voltado para o público feminino? – indagou e o rapaz corou.

– Bom... Não exatamente... Eu já devo ter visto uma ou duas vezes e é... Bom... O seu jeito de... Apresentar – tentou explicar, todo sem jeito. Bella achou adorável a maneira como suas bochechas e seu pescoço assumiram uma coloração rubra. Ela provavelmente estava corada também.

– Obrigada – agradeceu sinceramente. – Hã... Eu... Estou com um probleminha na minha casa. Meu chuveiro emperrou e aparentemente não tem nenhum encanador disponível hoje. Será que você poderia dar uma olhada? Eu preciso usá-lo – foi direto ao ponto.

Edward simplesmente vibrou por dentro com aquilo. Não acreditava que um dia pudesse ter a oportunidade de falar com essa mulher linda e interessante, muito menos que pudesse ter acesso à sua casa.

– Ahm... É claro que posso, Srta. Swan – disse prontamente.

– Não, por favor, sem essas formalidades idiotas. Me chame apenas de Bella – pediu a morena.

– Tudo bem então, Bella. Eu só vou lá dentro pôr uma camisa. Não demoro. Se quiser entrar, fique à vontade.

– Obrigada Edward – Bella agradeceu e resolveu esperá-lo na porta mesmo. Em dois minutos, o rapaz estava de volta trajando agora um calção de malha e uma camiseta de mangas curtas vermelha. Isabella precisou conter-se para não ofegar.

– Vamos? – perguntou Edward, fechando a porta e trancando-a.

– Claro – concordou Bella, mas algo estalou em sua mente. – Espera! – exclamou, parando Edward com a mão em seu peito, fazendo o ruivo arrepiar-se com aquele toque.

– O que foi? – indagou confuso.

– Vire seus bolsos pelo avesso – ordenou.

– O quê?

– Vire seus bolsos pelo avesso!

– Por quê?

– Como vou saber se você não é um paparazzi ou um tipo de fã maluco que quer aproveitar a oportunidade de entrar na minha casa, registrar minhas intimidades e vender para a primeira revista que aparecer ou colar na parede de seu quarto para olhar enquanto se masturba? – Bella explicou e Edward a olhou perplexo.

Isso o fez pensar que ela deveria ser daquelas celebridades que eram perseguidas dia e noite e já estavam traumatizadas com isso. Mas, na verdade, Bella não era tão assediada, mas não custava nada prevenir-se. Já bastava sua vida ser pública, não precisava ter sua vida pessoal e íntima estampada em capas de revistas idiotas.

– Mas eu não sou nada disso! – o rapaz defendeu-se.

– Isso é o que você está dizendo. Vamos, me mostre o que tem nos bolsos.

– Eu não tenho nada nos bolsos.

– Mostre logo...

– Mas eu não...

– MOSTRE LOGO A PORRA DOS BOLSOS! – esbravejou impaciente e Edward, com o susto, virou seus bolsos pelo avesso, comprovando que não tinha absolutamente nada.

Mas Bella não se deu por satisfeita. Num impulso, começou a passar suas mãos por toda a roupa do rapaz, apalpando todo canto, fazendo Edward começar a ter pensamentos impróprios em relação a ela. Era quase a realização de um sonho ter suas mãos apalpando com vontade seu peito, suas costas, suas coxas e sua bunda. Bella não ficava para trás. Apesar de estar mesmo desconfiada do ruivo, não pode deixar de apreciar seu corpo definido.

– Tudo bem, está limpo – disse, agora envergonhada por seu ataque. – Me desculpe essa paranoia toda, mas é bom prevenir, não é? – ele assentiu. – Mas não tente nenhuma gracinha ou então eu chamo a polícia! – advertiu e Edward convenceu-se de que ela era uma pessoa com traumas. _Coitada_, pensou, _tão bonita e tão maluquinha... Do jeito que eu gosto!_

O rapaz seguiu a morena até sua casa, quase tropeçando algumas vezes por estar com a atenção voltada para o bumbum redondinho e definido que rebolava sutilmente à sua frente. Ao atravessar a porta de entrada, Edward ficou surpreso. Não porque era uma mansão luxuosa como pensou que seria a casa de uma celebridade como Isabella, mas porque era um lugar simples e bem aconchegante. Naquele momento ele descobriu mais uma coisa sobre Bella: ela não deveria ser daquelas riquinhas fúteis que existiam aos montes por aí. A cada descoberta ele se via mais encantado pela bela morena de expressivos olhos castanhos e corpo violão que precisava de sua ajuda naquele momento.

Ele assistiu ela subir as escadas e ficou parado no meio da sala. Bella virou-se e riu ao vê-lo intimidado.

– O problema é no chuveiro do banheiro do meu quarto, Edward. Venha – chamou-o e inevitavelmente Edward sentiu seu membro traiçoeiro contorcer-se um pouco dentro de suas calças ao reparar na posição em que Bella estava parada. Ela segurava firmemente o corrimão, uma perna estava num degrau e a outra estava no próximo, deixando sua bunda mais empinada. _Porra, que gostosa!_

O ruivo engoliu em seco e seguiu a moça, sentindo-se cada vez mais excitado com a visão que ele tinha ao subir as escadas atrás de Bella. A morena fingiu não perceber o modo com que ele a olhava, assim como também fingiu não reparar que os olhos do rapaz atrás dela queimavam em seu traseiro. Caprichou mais na rebolada – de propósito, _claro_ – enquanto seguiam até seu quarto. Ela abriu a porta e foi direto ao banheiro, abrindo a porta de vidro do box.

– Olha aqui – disse, tentando girar a válvula do chuveiro – não abre – falou com um biquinho que Edward achou muito fofo.

– Deixa eu ver – disse o rapaz, afastando a morena e mexendo na válvula. Constatou que estava quase impossível de abrir. Colocou tanta força que ficou vermelho e sentindo os músculos do braço latejarem um pouco. – Você foi a última pessoa a usar esse chuveiro? – questionou.

– Claro – respondeu Bella simplesmente. – Ninguém usa esse banheiro além de mim. Achei que fosse meio óbvio, visto que fica no meu quarto.

– Mas você pode ter recebido alguma visita... Um... Namorado, talvez – Edward disse, sentindo um nó na garganta e torcendo para que ela desmentisse aquilo.

– Eu não... _T-tenho_ namorado – disse Bella, para alívio do ruivo. Ela automaticamente lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Alice mais cedo.

– Ah. – Edward disse simplesmente, voltando a sua tarefa de tentar abrir o chuveiro. – Nossa, isso tá muito duro – comentou e Bella involuntariamente olhou para baixo bem no meio de suas calças. O rapaz a flagrou olhando seu membro querendo dar sinal de vida, e a morena desviou rapidamente o olhar, ruborizando mais do que nunca. – Eu estava falando do chuveiro – explicou Edward, divertindo-se com o constrangimento da moça.

– C-claro! Eu sei disso... – ela tentou disfarçar.

Edward continuava tentando, sem sucesso, girar a maldita válvula emperrada. Bella reparou em seus músculos saltando e uma gota de suor percorrer um caminho de sua testa, passando pela lateral do rosto, descendo pelo pescoço e perdendo-se dentro de sua camiseta. Sentiu um calor que há muito não sentia percorrer seu corpo com a imagem daquele homem sensual. Procurou se recompor e aproximou-se para tentar ajudá-lo.

– Deixa eu ver se consigo. Seu braço deve estar dolorido de tanto esforço – pediu e o rapaz afastou-se, dando espaço para que a morena tentasse resolver aquilo.

Agora foi a vez de Edward ficar embasbacado com Bella. Seu shortinho preto colava-se perfeitamente em seu quadril, deixando-o marcado e com uma aparência irresistível. Sua regata branca marcava perfeitamente suas curvas na medida certa. Ela mordia os lábios enquanto concentrava-se em abrir o chuveiro, deixando Edward à beira da loucura. Era uma imagem bem diferente da mulher elegante e sofisticada que aparecia na TV.

Bella já sentia seu braço doer com tamanha força que ela colocava para tentar desemperrar aquilo, até que ela sentiu começar a afrouxar. Na empolgação de ter conseguido, girou a válvula com tudo e ela desprendeu-se, espirrando um grande jato de água que atingiu a ela e a Edward. Ela soltou um grito com a surpresa e pendeu seu corpo para trás, e teria ido de encontro ao chão se um par de braços fortes não a tivessem segurado. Logo o jato cedeu e a água que saía pelo buraco aberto por Bella apenas escorria, deixando o chão ensopado. Ela desvencilhou-se um pouco dos braços de Edward e virou-se para olhá-lo. Os dois não aguentaram e caíram na gargalhada.

– Uau... Você é mais forte do que eu pensava – comentou Edward, agora reparando na blusa encharcada de Isabella. Quer dizer, nos seus seios que agora estavam expostos pela blusa branca que ficou transparente.

– Ah, e agora? Vai ficar vazando pra sempre, não faço ideia de como parar isso e... – ela parou ao notar que Edward não prestava atenção – Edward? Edward! – passou a mão na frente de seus olhos para fazê-lo acordar.

– Hã? – perguntou meio atordoado.

– Você ouviu o que eu disse?

– Ahm, claro... Você disse que... Que... – o rapaz não conseguia dizer nada, hipnotizado com a visão do corpo molhado da morena.

– Que...?

– Bella, a sua blusa está... Transparente – informou e ela imediatamente olhou para baixo, envergonhando-se e cobrindo os seios com as mãos.

– Legal você me dizer isso depois de já ter visto meus peitos – irritou-se.

– Me desculpe, eu não queria...

– Tá, tá, cala a boca. Fica aqui que eu vou lá no quarto trocar de roupa. Nada de espiar! – dizendo isso Bella fechou com firmeza a porta do banheiro e correu para seu closet, morrendo de vergonha. Não acreditava que acabava de ficar exposta na frente de um cara que mal conhecia. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e voltou até onde estava Edward, quase tendo um colapso ao ver que o rapaz estava apenas de cueca. Ficou congelada na porta e Edward quase riu de sua expressão.

– Espero que não se importe. Minha roupa molhou e eu tirei apenas para torcer um pouco – explicou.

– Ahm... Não, não tem problema – disse Bella, tentando não babar no corpo do rapaz. – Sabe o que fazer para acabar com esse vazamento? – mudou de assunto. Edward pensou um pouco.

– Se você desligar o registro, vai trancar a água da casa inteira?

– Não. Tem um registro apenas para esse banheiro... Como não pensei nisso antes? – bateu na testa, indo em direção ao quintal onde ficavam os registros. Ainda pôde ouvir a voz de Edward quando chegou à porta do quarto.

– De nada!

_Babaca,_ pensou. _Um babaca muito interessante, lindo, sexy..._

Após desligar o tal registro, Bella voltou para o andar de cima, encontrando Edward agora com vestido em seu calção ainda úmido.

– Tsc. Eu até te emprestaria uma roupa minha, mas acho que vai ficar meio... apertado – zombou. Edward revirou os olhos.

– Até parece que você não prefere que eu fique só de cueca. Pensa que eu não vi sua cara quando me viu no banheiro? – provocou.

– Não sei do que está falando – Bella desconversou, virando-se de costas.

– Ah, você sabe sim... – disse Edward com a voz rouca, e ela podia senti-lo aproximando-se. Mas ela afastou-se antes que ele chegasse mais perto.

– Eu disse pra você não tentar nenhuma gracinha – falou fracamente.

– Não estou fazendo nada.

– Está sim.

– O quê? – perguntou aproximando-se novamente.

– Está... Está... – me enlouquecendo com esse olhar profundo, esse corpo maravilhoso, esses lábios avermelhados implorando para serem beijados... – Ah, vai se ferrar, Edward! – bradou e saiu do quarto, deixando Edward sozinho pensando em como se livraria da ereção que agora era quase evidente.

Bella refugiou-se na cozinha, perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo. O que ela sentiu quando Edward a olhou como se fosse devorá-la foi uma das coisas mais intensas que já sentiu em sua vida. Se não _a_ mais intensa. Foi até à geladeira e bebeu um pouco de água, procurando se acalmar. Quando colocou o copo de volta na bancada e virou-se, se assustou ao ver a figura de Edward parada a alguns metros com sua camisa na mão.

– Me desculpe. Eu não quis ofender ou te deixar sem graça. Era brincadeira – explicou de uma vez, passando sua mão por entre os fios desordenados e Bella acompanhou esse movimento com o olhar, achando-o ainda mais sexy.

– Tudo bem – disse simplesmente pela falta de uma frase melhor.

– Bom, então eu... Já vou indo. Acho que não precisa mais de mim – disse o rapaz, triste por ter que ir embora. Bella também sentiu uma pontada de tristeza quando ele disse aquilo. Ele aproximou-se dela novamente e deu um beijo em seu rosto, fazendo-a vibrar por dentro e sentir vontade de prolongar aquele momento. Quando ele começou a se afastar, Isabella ouviu um barulho estranho e involuntariamente segurou o braço de Edward.

– Espera! O que foi isso?

– Isso o quê? – nesse momento um barulho ecoou pela cozinha. Parecia algo sendo arranhado.

– Acho que veio do telhado. Ah, meu Deus, será que tem algum ladrão assassino por aqui? – o desespero tomou de conta da morena, que ainda segurava o braço de Edward com firmeza.

– Não sei. Fica aí que eu vou lá ver.

– Ok. Toma cuidado, por favor.

– Ok, relaxa. Ahm, Bella?

– O quê?

– Você ainda tá segurando meu braço – ele disse e ela prontamente o soltou.

– Ah, me desculpe.

Ela assistiu Edward atravessas a porta da cozinha que dava para os fundos da casa e ouviu aquele barulho mais uma vez. Estava com muito medo de ser machucada e, por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava com medo de que Edward se machucasse. Decidiu então ir atrás dele e certificou-se de que seu celular estava em seu bolso para o caso de precisar chamar a polícia. Encontrou o ruivo analisando o telhado da pequena varanda que havia ali, chegando por trás dele com cuidado, mas acabou pisando numa pedra e quase caiu.

– Ai, merda! – exclamou baixinho, fazendo Edward sobressaltar-se.

– Porra, Bella, que susto!

– Desculpe.

– Eu não disse pra você esperar lá dentro?

– Eu... Fiquei com medo de ficar sozinha – disse e Edward revirou os olhos.

– Fique quieta, ok? – pediu e Bella assentiu fervorosamente.

Mais uma vez ouviu-se aquele barulho horroroso, agora mais alto. Edward deu um passo à frente e Bella o seguiu. Mais um passo. Outro. Outro. E quando Bella pensava que deveria dar mais um passo, Edward ficou parado e ela chocou-se contra ele. O ruivo lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador e ela murmurou um pedido de desculpas, reprimindo a vontade de rir. O ruído estranho ecoou novamente e Edward pôde precisar de onde vinha.

– Vem de perto dessa calha. Mas não vejo ninguém – comentou baixinho.

– Só falta mesmo minha casa estar sendo invadida por extraterrestres – disse Bella e Edward a olhou incrédulo.

– Achei que fosse mais inteligente do que isso.

– Está dizendo que sou burra por achar que tem algum ser desconhecido escondido na calha do meu telhado querendo me fazer mal?

– Não, mas todo mundo sabe que extraterrestres não existem.

– Não até que apareça um no seu telhado.

– Bella, você poderia me fazer um favor?

– O quê?

– Cala essa boca! – exclamou e Bella fez cara feia.

– Grosso.

Edward a ignorou e estudou um meio de alcançar a calha. Por sorte avistou uma pequena escada encostada ao muro. Foi buscá-la e apoiou contra o pilar de modo que a subida lhe desse acesso direto ao local onde queria.

– Bella vem cá. Segura essa escada. Não me deixa cair, por favor – pediu e Bella riu de sua cara.

– Calminha bebê chorão, não vou fazer nada.

– Claro que não. Segura firme, eu vou subir.

Dito isso o rapaz pôs-se a subir vagarosamente degrau por degrau da escada de madeira. Ao chegar ao topo, olhou por toda a extensão do telhado e nada viu. E então ouviu aquele ruído irritante novamente. Deu uma olhada mais de perto na calha e pôde ver alguma coisa se mexendo no cano vertical.

– Estou vendo alguma coisa – sussurrou para Bella.

– É um disco voador? – perguntou a morena.

– Claro que não Bella! Espera um pouco.

Juntando toda sua coragem e masculinidade. Edward enfiou a mão no cano e sentiu algo peludo contra sua palma. Começou a puxar a coisa, mas ela parecia estar presa. Seja o que fosse, com certeza era algo vivo, porque ouviu um grunhido ao tentar puxar o negócio peludo. Estava conseguindo trazer a coisa de volta e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando deu de cara com um gato gordo e laranja que agora estava meio sujo.

– É um gato! – exclamou o rapaz e mostrou-o para Bella. A morena o reconheceu imediatamente.

– Jimmy? Jimmy! – disse alegremente, chacoalhando os braços e soltando a escada, que pendeu um pouco, ameaçando cair.

– Bella! A escada! – Edward avisou.

– Oh, desculpe! – pediu, levando suas mãos à escada novamente. – Vem, desce logo!

Bella agarrou o gato com toda a força quando Edward alcançou o chão.

– Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Edward, sarcástico, e Bella mostrou-lhe a língua.

– Esse gato é meu. Ele desapareceu na semana passada e eu pensei que ele tivesse fugido. Ele deve estar morrendo de fome, tadinho! Olha como está sujo!

Bella levou o gato para dentro de casa, procurando logo por sua tigela e colocando nela uma porção generosa de ração para gatos. Edward somente assistia à cena rindo do apego que Bella tinha com o gato, e sentindo inveja do bichano quando ela o abraçou apertado e ficou acariciando sua cabecinha. Bella foi em direção a Edward com um sorriso no rosto.

– Obrigada – agradeceu sinceramente. Era a segunda vez que Edward praticamente salvara sua vida naquele dia.

– Não há de quê – respondeu.

O clima ficou estranho de repente. O silêncio que pairou na cozinha era desconfortável. Só se ouvia as respirações cadenciadas dos dois jovens e do gato comendo vorazmente, quase virando a tigela. Bella arriscou olhar para Edward, encontrando seus olhos a encarando profundamente, o que a fez ficar um pouco atordoada. Ele parecia ficar cada vez mais perto, mais perto... Até que ela teve certeza de que ele estava realmente perigosamente perto ao sentir sua respiração contra seu rosto. Um arrepio transpassou seu corpo quando sutilmente a mão de Edward alcançou sua bochecha, acariciando-a levemente. Os dois continuavam a se encarar, sem nada dizer. O ruivo pôde sentir seu coração bater mais forte ao olhar mais profundamente os lindos olhos cor de chocolate que o fitavam fixamente, com um misto de hesitação e expectativa. Num ato reflexivo, a morena passou sua língua por seus lábios, umedecendo-os, gesto esse capturado pelo olhar faminto de Edward.

– Eu quero tanto beijar você... – sussurrou o rapaz, surpreso consigo mesmo por ter dito aquilo.

– Então me beije – Bella sussurrou de volta. A quem ela estava querendo enganar? Ela queria aquilo mais do que tudo.

Edward aproximou mais seu rosto do de Bella, encostando seus narizes de leve. Mas quando seus lábios estavam a um milímetro de se encontrarem, o ruivo sentiu algo arder em seu braço que se apoiava na bancada.

– Ai! – grunhiu, afastando-se bruscamente. Quando procurou o motivo daquilo, viu o gato idiota descendo da bancada como se não tivesse acabado de deixar um baita arranhão em seu braço, que ardia e brotava sangue.

Bella assustou-se também, reprimindo a vontade de rir do ataque de ciúmes de seu gato.

– Jimmy! Gato malvado! – exclamou para o bichano que estava indiferente ao que ela dizia, voltando à sua tigela que ainda continha um pouco de ração. A morena virou-se para Edward, que encarava o ferimento. – Deixa eu ver isso – pediu, aproximando-se e analisando o arranhão. – Espera um pouco, eu acho que tenho algum kit de primeiros socorros em algum lugar por aqui... – dizendo isso Bella começou a vasculhar os armários até encontrar uma maletinha branca com uma cruz vermelha.

Limpou corretamente o ferimento no braço de Edward, rindo dele quando fez uma expressão engraçada de dor, e fez um curativo. Não era lá grande coisa, mas quebrava um galho.

– Obrigado. – o ruivo agradeceu. Bella deu de ombros.

– Não foi nada. Considere como um agradecimento por ter me ajudado hoje. E... – ela não terminou, pois Edward puxou a morena pela cintura e a beijou finalmente.

Os dois sentiam como se fogos de artifício estivessem estourando dentro deles. Edward passou a língua pelo lábio inferior de Bella e ela prontamente os abriu, recebendo a língua quente de Edward encontrando-se com a sua. O beijo que começara lento, agora ficava mais furioso, e Bella prontamente subiu seus braços e enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo, puxando-o para mais perto dela.

Edward sentia seu membro latejar cada vez mais a cada curva dela que ele sentia, a cada puxão que ela dava em seus cabelos. Os dois agora se agarravam ferozmente, realizando o que queriam desde o momento em que se viram naquele dia. Bella arfou ao sentir as mãos másculas de Edward escorregarem por suas costas até chegarem à sua bunda, massageando-a levemente. Logo ela a ergueu e colocou-a sentada na bancada, que prontamente passou suas pernas pela cintura do rapaz, prendendo-o e beijando-o fervorosamente.

Bella podia sentir a excitação de Edward próxima à sua virilha, o que favoreceu sua própria excitação. Num impulso, ela levou suas mãos até à barra de sua camiseta e a puxou para cima, dessa vez não se envergonhando em deixar seus seios expostos para Edward, que apreciou muito seu gesto. O contato entre suas peles nuas faziam os dois ofegarem, enquanto suas bocas ora se devoravam, ora devoravam o pescoço ou a orelha um do outro. A morena soltou um gemido ao sentir as mãos de Edward massagearem suavemente seus seios, provocando seus mamilos sensíveis com os dedões.

– Eu te quero tanto... – o rapaz sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, fazendo-a arrepiar-se e sua excitação crescer. Suas unhas curtas arranharam de leve a pele dos ombros e dos braços do rapaz, que grunhiu.

– Eu também... Eu... Ah! – gemeu mais alto ao sentir a boca de Edward em seu seio direito, sugando-o e mordiscando-o, passando em seguida para o outro, levando Bella à loucura.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram por entre o cabelo rebelde do rapaz enquanto ela delirava de prazer. Há quanto tempo não sentia isso! As mãos impacientes de Edward tateavam por todo o corpo de Bella, explorando, acariciando, apertando, enquanto a morena fazia o mesmo, passando suas mãos onde elas alcançavam pelo peito e costas do ruivo.

Ele finalmente chegou ao cós do short de Bella, prendendo seus dedos nas laterais e o puxando para baixo, levando a calcinha junto. A morena quase gritou quando sentiu os dedos longos do rapaz em contato com seu sexo úmido e pulsante. Soube naquele instante que precisava de Edward dentro dela. Impaciente, Bella quase arrancou o botão do calção de Edward ao tentar se livrar dele, puxando-o para baixo, com a ajuda do ruivo. Agora estavam os dois completamente nus no meio da cozinha, ainda se agarrando loucamente. Até que algo estalou na mente de Edward ao sentir a ponta de seu pênis em contato com a entrada molhada de Bella.

– Você tem camisinha? – questionou por entre arquejos e Bella tentou pensar coerentemente até lembrar-se.

– Eu acho que tem... Na gaveta da mesinha... Na sala – respondeu.

Edward prontamente retirou-a de cima da bancada, levando-a até à sala atracada com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Ele até riria se não estivesse perdido pela consciência de que em poucos minutos se afundaria no calor da mulher que tanto desejava. Jogou-a no sofá, deitando-se por cima dela em seguida, beijando-a, controlando-se para não invadi-la naquele mesmo instante, mesmo sem proteção.

Ela não queria mais esperar. Esticou o braço o máximo que pôde para alcançar a tal gaveta onde estava o preservativo. Sua vida sexual não era o que podia chamar de ativa, mas lembra-se de quando Alice pôs aquelas camisinhas ali dizendo "nunca se sabe". Assim que pegou o pequeno pacote, empurrou Edward para que ele se sentasse. Uma onda de desinibição a atingiu, então ela mesma rasgou a embalagem e começou a desenrolar o preservativo pelo comprimento do pênis do ruivo, que quase urrou de prazer ao sentir as pequenas mãos da morena contra seu membro.

Não querendo esperar mais, Bella deitou-se de volta no sofá, abrindo suas pernas num convite mudo e mordendo seus lábios. Edward prontamente posicionou-se e em um segundo sentia seu membro ser envolvido aos poucos pelo sexo delicioso de Bella. Porra, aquilo era muito bom. Ela era apertada, _quente_... Ele introduziu todo seu comprimento e logo começou a se movimentar, num ritmo perfeito de impulso e recuo, fazendo gemidos descontrolados deixarem os lábios de Bella.

– Porra, Bella... Muito gostosa... – ele gemeu, enterrando seu rosto no vão do pescoço da morena.

– Uhn... Você é _grande_ – Bella comentou e Edward cessou um pouco seus movimentos.

– Eu te machuquei? – perguntou levantando seu rosto para olhá-la.

– Não... É que já... Faz um tempo, entende? – confessou envergonhada. – Por favor, continue – pediu e logo Edward voltou a estocar, dessa vez com um pouco mais de força.

Bella passou suas pernas pelo quadril do rapaz, incentivando-o a estocar mais rápido e mais fundo. Era inexplicável como aquele momento parecia tão certo. Edward era carinhoso e selvagem ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Bella delirar e gemer como nunca antes. Logo começou a sentir um formigamento não muito familiar percorrer seu baixo ventre. Ela cravou suas unhas nos ombros de Edward, que estocava cada vez mais rápido.

– Uhn, Edward... Ah... – gemeu enquanto o ruivo mordiscava sua orelha e acariciava seu seio.

– Oh, merda... Eu vou gozar – anunciou o rapaz, pronto para liberar-se.

– Eu... Eu também... – disse Bella com dificuldade.

– Bella!

– Edward!

Os dois explodiram num orgasmo intenso simultaneamente, gemendo descontroladamente o nome um do outro. Bella sentia-se no céu e no inferno ao mesmo tempo. Nunca havia sido tão... Maravilhoso. Aquele com certeza foi a melhor transa de sua vida. Edward poderia dizer o mesmo. O rapaz deixou seu corpo cansado e satisfeito cair sobre o de Bella. Os dois ainda respiravam por arquejos, tamanha foi a intensidade daquele momento.

Após um tempo só tentando normalizar a respiração, Edward saiu de dentro de Bella – fazendo-a senti uma estranha sensação de vazio depois disso – e retirou o preservativo usado, dando um nó e jogando-o num pequeno cesto de lixo perto do sofá. A morena sentou-se e Edward ficou de frente para ela, olhando-a e sorrindo torto.

– Eu... Queria te confessar uma coisa... – começou incerto.

– O quê? – Bella ficou curiosa.

– Mas você tem que me prometer que não vai rir – advertiu ele.

– Ah, depende. Se me der vontade de rir eu não vou poder evitar.

– Então tente ao menos não zombar de mim – pediu o ruivo mais uma vez, envergonhado.

– Tudo bem. Pode contar – incentivou Bella. Edward passou a mão por seus cabelos antes de falar.

– Bom, er... É que eu... Lembra quando eu te elogiei pelo programa e você estranhou?

– Aham.

– Então... Eu realmente assisto seu programa... Sempre. Só pra olhar pra você – confessou finalmente, ruborizando. Bella abriu um sorriso enorme, derretida por sua fofura.

– Sério? – perguntou retoricamente e o ruivo balançou a cabeça.

– Eu soei muito... Sei lá, obcecado? – questionou inseguro.

– Não, claro que não. – Bella apressou-se em dizer. – Na verdade, é um gesto muito lindo e fofo. Ninguém nunca fez algo parecido em relação a mim. Me fez sentir... Especial – disse e foi sua vez de corar. – Só não entendo por que você nunca veio falar comigo morando do lado da minha casa – falou e Edward deu de ombros.

– Ah, é que... Você sendo quem é, eu achei que tivesse um namorado ou... Fosse me rejeitar – explicou.

– Entendo – disse Bella. – Mas acho que tirei essa impressão de você, né? Agora sabe que sou frágil o suficiente para não saber abrir o chuveiro e idiota por acreditar em extraterrestres – completou, fazendo Edward rir.

– Bom, err... – disse Edward, sem jeito. – E agora?

– E agora o quê?

–Você quer que eu... Vá embora? – perguntou inseguro.

– Por que eu iria querer isso? – Bella questionou de volta. – Agora você criou um monstro – continuou, aproximando-se de Edward, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e subindo em seu colo. – Depois do dia maravilhoso e divertido que você me proporcionou, é capaz de eu não deixar você sair daqui nunca mais... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo lentamente.

– Tem certeza? – perguntou com dificuldade. – Porque, sei lá, você pode estar falando isso pelo calor do momento ou... – ele tentava dizer, mas era difícil ter qualquer pensamento coerente com as mãos de Bella o acariciando e sua boca beijando seu pescoço. – Pode... Pode... Uhn...

– Edward, você poderia me fazer um favor?

– O quê?

– Cala essa boca!

Depois dessa os dois riram, perdendo-se no corpo um do outro novamente. Afinal, ainda tinham o resto do dia pela frente. Ou talvez o resto dos dias. Semanas. Anos. Sempre.

.

* * *

**N/A: Mais uma one! Êêêê! *pula*  
**

**Gente, essa loucura surgiu na minha cabeça quinta-feira, daí eu comecei a escrever e saiu isso que vocês acabaram de ler! haha  
**

**Cês gostaram? Sério? Não gostaram? Sério? Então, deixem review pra eu saber, ok? Gostaria muito que vocês compartilhassem suas opiniões comigo, sem contar que isso me deixará muito feliz-alegre! \o/  
**

**Ah, e antes que perguntem: essa one começou, se desenvolveu e terminou do jeitinho que eu queria, então, não vou fazer extras, ok? Ah, e fiquem ligadinhas pq em alguns dias postarei um extra de Fourth Of July, beleza? :D  
**

**Beeeeijos ! :*  
**

**Alissa.  
**


	2. Cena Extra I – Parte I

**N/A: Hey gente! :3 Então, eu sei que disse que não faria extras para essa one-shot, mas acabou surgindo uma ideia e eu escrevi haha. Ficou um pouco grande, então eu dividi em duas partes. A primeira está aí, e espero que gostem. Nos falamos mais na N/A no final do capítulo. :)  
Boa leitura!  
Obs.: **_Pra quem não lembra, a Bella tem 28 anos ;)_

* * *

_**Outtake - Parte I  
**_

_Eu não estou nervoso._

Edward repetia essa frase mentalmente a cada cinco minutos enquanto olhava a ensolarada tarde de Phoenix pela janela do táxi. Ao seu lado estava Bella, com a cabeça repousada em seu ombro e expressão sonolenta após algumas horas de viagem. O rapaz fazia um lento carinho no braço da namorada, tentando não deixá-la perceber sua mão que suava um pouco. A mão de Bella passeava inocentemente pela perna de Edward, desenhando padrões invisíveis e aleatórios. Ela levantou a cabeça com a intenção de perguntar ao rapaz se ele estava bem, pois podia ouvir seu coração bater aceleradamente, mas logo esqueceu quando percebeu que o táxi estacionava em frente à casa de sua prima, Alice.

_Eu não estou nervoso_, Edward repetiu seu mantra mental mais uma vez.

O motivo dessa viagem era o casamento da prima da morena, do qual ela seria madrinha ao lado de seu namorado. E também seria a primeira vez que Edward conheceria a família e os amigos de sua namorada pessoalmente. Fazia quase dois meses que estavam juntos e agora estavam aproveitando o fato de que a data que Alice havia escolhido para a cerimônia coincidiu com um dos últimos dias do mês de férias de Bella. A morena segurou a mão de seu namorado e o olhou sorrindo.

_Ok, talvez eu esteja um pouco nervoso_, o rapaz mudou seu pensamento.

– Pronto? – questionou.

– É... Acho que sim – respondeu o ruivo, meio incerto. Bella acabou deixando escapar uma risadinha.

– Relaxa, Edward. Posso te assegurar que eles podem parecer assustadores, mas não mordem – brincou, tentando fazer a tensão do rapaz desaparecer, obtendo um pouco de sucesso, visto que ele riu de leve.

– Se você está dizendo. Vamos – dizendo isso Edward abriu a porta para sair do táxi, dando a volta no carro para abrir a de Bella. O motorista também saiu para abrir o porta-malas para que os dois retirassem sua pouca bagagem. Edward entregou o dinheiro da corrida para o taxista e voltou para o lado da morena, que segurou sua mão livre para que os dois caminhassem juntos em direção à entrada da casa de Alice.

Edward pôde constatar que Bella falava sério quando disse que provavelmente não o deixaria mais sair de sua casa. Após o dia em que se conheceram, a morena sempre fazia questão de sua companhia nos poucos momentos em que ficava em casa devido à sua rotina de gravações. O rapaz o fazia com todo gosto, pois adorava ficar junto de Bella. Ele se descobria cada dia mais apaixonado por ela e a vontade de ficar perto só aumentava. Bella chegou a sugerir que o rapaz saísse de sua pequena casa alugada para ir viver na dela, mas ele gentilmente declinou. Além de achar que estava meio cedo para avançar esse passo, não queria parecer um simples aproveitador que não sabe se sustentar sozinho. Isso chegou a causar uma leve discussão entre eles, mas nada que uma conversa calma e muito carinho e beijinhos não resolvessem.

Alguns dias se passaram e Bella ficou surpresa quando em uma das reuniões de planejamento para um próximo programa ficou sabendo que alguns produtores sugeriram uma matéria sobre vida e trabalho de _barman's_ nas noites de Chicago. Seu pensamento foi direto em Edward, que ficou um pouco nervoso quando ficou sabendo que apareceria na televisão. A audiência do programa foi muito satisfatória no dia em que a matéria foi ao ar. Mas Edward não esperava que fosse chamar a atenção de uma rica mulher de meia-idade que certo dia o convidou para fazer uma sessão de fotos para a nova linha de roupas masculinas que sua grife estava lançando. Agora o lindo rosto e corpo de Edward estampavam outdoors pela cidade, capas de revistas de moda e alguns comerciais de televisão. Ele não imaginava que isso poderia acontecer com ele e estava muito contente com o dinheiro que estava ganhando com o novo trabalho, que planejava economizar para que pudesse fazer sua tão sonhada faculdade de Arquitetura e Urbanismo e ter uma vida mais confortável. E, é claro, procurava sempre fazer o seu melhor para fazer Bella feliz, pois tinha consciência de que ele estava conseguindo finalmente subir na vida principalmente graças a ela, e ele sentia que tudo e qualquer coisa que fizesse nunca seria suficiente para agradecê-la.

Bella estava muito orgulhosa de seu namorado, apesar de algumas vezes pegar-se com ciúmes quando algumas mulheres o paravam na rua para elogiá-lo efusivamente. O romance dos dois nunca foi segredo para ninguém, apesar de pessoas invejosas os olharem torto devido à diferença de idade entre eles, que era quase insignificante, ou pelo fato de Edward ter sido descoberto pelo "empurrãozinho" de Bella. Repórteres e paparazzi sempre vinham com a pergunta do tipo _"como é namorar uma mulher seis anos mais velha que você?" _para ele ou _"você não prefere homens com mais experiência?"_ para ela. Com o tempo ficou mais fácil ignorar tudo isso e eles sempre obtinham sucesso em manter a vida pessoal longe da mídia.

E agora, Edward finalmente seria apresentado oficialmente aos amigos e parentes de Bella como seu namorado. Tudo o que o rapaz conhecia sobre eles eram fotos e histórias contadas por sua namorada. Bella teve a oportunidade de conhecer os sogros, que viviam em Seattle, quando certa vez eles fizeram uma visita ao filho. Ela também se sentiu nervosa, especialmente porque foram pegos de surpresa. Felizmente, Carlisle e Esme demonstraram bastante afeição e simpatia pela nova nora, e se mostraram muito felizes e orgulhosos ao ver que Edward estava feliz.

O casal tomou um leve susto quando chegaram em frente ao portão. Bella estava pronta para tocar o interfone quando o enorme portão se abriu antes que ela concretizasse sua ação, revelando uma Alice saltitante e sorridente correndo em direção a ela.

– Bella! – gritou a morena baixinha e jogou seus braços em volta do corpo da prima com muita força. – Que saudade, prima! Ainda não acredito que você veio mesmo! Estou tão feliz! – a pequena pulava e gritava de alegria, enquanto Bella apenas ria.

– Também estava com saudade de você, Alice – disse. – Você vai casar! – exclamou e Alice gritou mais ainda.

– Ai, eu sei! Dá pra acreditar? Quero dizer, claro que dá, não é, afinal eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde porque tenho a mais plena certeza de que Jasper é o amor da minha vida, mas agora que é tudo real eu estou me sentindo eufórica! – tagarelou a baixinha, afastando-se um pouco da prima, agora reparando no ruivo parado perto delas que observava a cena com uma expressão divertida. – Oh, você deve ser o Edward, não é? – questionou.

– Alice, corta essa. Você sabe que é ele. – Bella revirou os olhos.

– Eu sei, só quis soar educada – deu de ombros. – Olá, Edward. Seja bem-vindo – ela disse aproximando-se mais do rapaz que fez menção de estender sua mão para ela, mas foi surpreendido quando ela repetiu o abraço que deu em Bella.

– Obrigado – agradeceu ele meio sem jeito.

– Nossa, você é bem mais bonito pessoalmente. Que sorte teve a minha prima! E eu que achava que ela ia acabar ficando pra titia...

– Alice! – bradou Bella, envergonhada.

– Oh, desculpe – pôs a mão levemente sobre a boca. – Vamos entrar, então. Rosalie e Emmett estão lá dentro, loucos para ver você.

O casal pôde notar que já havia uma movimentação no jardim, onde aconteceria a cerimônia de casamento da baixinha à sua frente no dia seguinte. Ao entrarem na casa, Bella pôde notar que ainda era como ela se lembrava, com algumas leves mudanças na decoração. Alice sempre teve bom gosto e aquela casa era seu sonho realizado. Era grande, bem arejada e iluminada. Ela vivia com Jasper desde que os dois terminaram a faculdade, há dois anos e meio. Alice disse que Edward poderia deixar as duas malas que carregava na sala enquanto eles iam até à cozinha onde estavam Emmett e Rosalie.

– Olha só quem chegou! – cantarolou Alice, empurrando Edward e Bella para frente.

– Oh meu Deus, Bella! – exclamou Rosalie, levantando-se da cadeira e correndo em direção à amiga, dando-lhe um forte abraço. – Que saudade de você, garota!

– Hey Rose! – Bella cumprimentou a amiga, retribuindo o abraço. Logo que se afastaram, a morena arregalou os olhos. – Não acredito que você fez isso! – disse, tocando os cachos loiros da amiga, que tinham uma tonalidade escura na última vez que a viu.

– Ficou ótimo, não foi? Eu não tinha muita certeza, mas adorei o resultado – explicou.

– Eu também. Essa cor ficou muito bem em você – sorriu. – E você, Emm? Não ganho um abraço de urso? – questionou olhando para o amigo que estava parado logo atrás de Rosalie.

– Vem cá, Bells! Senti sua falta, pequena – o rapaz puxou a morena para seus braços, abraçando-a tão forte que chegou a erguê-la do chão. Emmett tinha um porte exageradamente atlético, que dava a impressão de que ele era um durão que adorava entrar em confusão. Mas Bella sabia que ele não passava de um homem doce e brincalhão que ela amava muito. – Hm, você está mais pesada – comentou após colocá-la de volta sobre seus pés.

– Vai se ferrar, Emmett – disse, fazendo todos rirem, inclusive Edward, que ainda estava um pouco distante. – Bom, gente, esse é o meu namorado, Edward – disse, puxando o ruivo pela mão. – Amor, esses são Rosalie e Emmett, como você já deve ter ouvido, é claro – completou. Rosalie foi a primeira a se aproximar. Edward preparou-se para receber outro abraço, mas a loira apenas estendeu-lhe a mão gentilmente.

– Olá Edward. É um prazer finalmente conhecer você – disse ela.

– É um prazer conhecer você também, Rosalie. Bella me falou muito de vocês – comentou inocentemente.

– Ah, não tanto quanto ela falou de você nas últimas semanas quando conversávamos pelo telefone, pode ter certeza. Olha, se eu não tivesse visto você nas revistas ou naquele comercial, começaria a pensar que você era fruto da imaginação da minha amiga – comentou a moça, fazendo Bella corar um pouco.

– Vocês bem que poderiam deixar para começar a me constranger um pouquinho mais tarde, não acham? Eu nem cheguei direito ainda – reclamou Bella.

– Relaxa, Bells – disse Emmett, aproximando-se do namorado da amiga. – Tenho certeza de que o Edward leva tudo na boa. E aí, cara? Tudo certo? – cumprimentou-o, puxando-o para um abraço tipicamente masculino, com tapinhas nas costas.

– Claro. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Emmett – retribuiu Edward.

– Eu sei disso – gabou-se o grandão e Rosalie o atingiu com o cotovelo em suas costelas. – _Ouch!_ Prazer, Edward – corrigiu-se, encolhendo-se e passando a mão no local machucado.

– Bom, imagino que estejam cansados da viagem – começou Alice. – Separei um dos quartos de hóspedes para vocês. Não sei exatamente a que horas Jasper chega, então...

– Acho que o Jasper já chegou – a voz do noivo de Alice invadiu o cômodo onde os amigos estavam reunidos. – Pedi para sair mais cedo porque precisava ver com meus próprios olhos que Bella falava sério quando disse que viria – brincou e Bella sorriu, caminhando na direção do loiro.

– Aw, assim você faz eu me sentir culpada – reclamou com um bico antes de abraçá-lo. – Eu não perderia isso por nada – completou após afastar-se.

– Assim como não queria perder a oportunidade de mostrar que conseguiu um namorado bonito – comentou Alice enquanto ia para perto do noivo, recebendo um olhar raivoso de sua prima.

– Então, Jazz – começou Bella, puxando o namorado pela mão – Esse é o Edward – apresentou-os.

– Prazer Jasper – disse o ruivo.

– O prazer é meu, Edward – respondeu o loiro. – Estou surpreso que não tenha saído correndo depois de conhecer todos aqui – comentou, arrancando uma risada de Edward.

– Não, digamos que eu já vim preparado psicologicamente. E nem foi tão ruim assim – brincou o rapaz.

– Isso até você ver o Emmett bêbado – comentou Rosalie, fazendo todos rirem. Menos Emmett, é claro.

– Ok, então eu vou mostrar o quarto de vocês. Reneé e Charlie só chegarão na hora do jantar, então vocês podem descansar até lá – completou e Bella abriu um sorriso pequeno, vibrando por dentro porque aparentemente Alice não iria passar o tempo todo pedindo por detalhes dos últimos dois meses. Bom, _aparentemente_. – Ah, priminha, pode tirar esse sorrisinho da cara. Não se preocupe, sei que acharei um tempinho que seja para te pentelhar até colocarmos todo o papo em dia – piscou para a morena, que bufou.

– Doce ilusão pensar que você tinha descartado essa ideia – comentou antes de ajudar Edward com as malas e acompanhar sua prima até o quarto que ocupariam.

Alice deixou o casal sozinho para que descansassem. Bella abriu sua mala e retirou de lá um roupão, em seguida sentando-se na cama para retirar seus sapatos. Edward também remexia em sua mala e ela aproveitou para conversar um pouco.

– Então, o que achou deles? – perguntou, começando a se despir. O ruivo deu de ombros.

– Bom, eles são bem... _intensos_, mas eu gostei deles – respondeu sorrindo, encontrando seu roupão também.

– Tenho certeza de que eles gostaram de você também – disse a morena, enrolando-se no roupão após ficar apenas de lingerie. – Estou um pouco nervosa em relação ao casamento amanhã, principalmente a festa – comentou.

– Por quê? – quis saber seu namorado.

– Ah, sei lá... Há muito tempo eu não vejo as pessoas com quem convivia quando morava aqui. Com certeza devem estar achando que a fama me subiu à cabeça e que não quero mais saber de ninguém – explicou fazendo uma careta. Edward puxou-a pela mão e fez com que ela se sentasse em seu colo após também retirar suas roupas e ficar somente de cueca.

– Não precisa ficar nervosa com isso – disse o rapaz, passando sua mão pelo cabelo e rosto dela, tentando acalmá-la. – Seja apenas você. Deixe pensarem o que quiserem. O importante é que _você_ sabe quem você é de verdade. E eu também – completou sorrindo para ela, que sorriu de volta e deu um selinho nele.

– Sabe mesmo. Sabe que sou chata, dramática, medrosa, exigente, carente...

–... Inteligente, carinhosa, linda, esforçada, talentosa – ele completou, intercalando cada palavra com um beijo no pescoço da morena.

– Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu não sei lidar muito bem com esses elogios todos, mas obrigada – agradeceu a mulher.

– E eu mais do que ninguém quero que você se acostume logo com isso. Não pretendo parar nunca – falou, migrando seus lábios para a boca da namorada, que logo passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Edward e o puxou mais para ela, beijando-o com vontade.

– Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – questionou Edward quando desgrudou sua boca da de Bella por um instante.

– O quê?

– Bom, que... Já que você está nervosinha, eu poderia tentar fazer você relaxar... – respondeu sugestivo, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha da morena.

– Hmm, interessante – comentou Bella, agarrando o cabelo macio do namorado. – E você poderia me dizer como pretende fazer isso? – perguntou num sussurro, apreciando as mãos grandes do rapaz passearem por suas curvas. Ele formou um biquinho com os lábios, fingindo pensar.

– Você não prefere que eu te mostre? – indagou, movendo a cabeça para puxar lentamente o lábio inferior da morena com os dentes, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar.

– Por favor – respondeu simplesmente, antes de sentir os braços fortes de Edward a erguerem e levá-los até o banheiro, onde terminaram de se despir e aproveitaram o banho para acariciarem-se e provocarem-se.

Algumas horas depois de Edward e Bella caírem exaustos na cama e adormecerem profundamente, batidas insistentes na porta do quarto os despertaram antes do que gostariam. Levantaram-se um pouco a contragosto tomaram mais um banho rápido – separados. Vestiram-se rapidamente e aproveitaram uns minutinhos para trocarem alguns beijos e carinhos, e quando Bella estava quase se arrependendo por ter colocado roupas, mais batidas foram ouvidas seguidas da voz estridente de Alice avisando que o jantar estava pronto.

Edward segurou firme a mão de Bella enquanto desciam as escadas, sentindo o nervosismo de mais cedo voltando aos poucos com a ideia de que ficaria frente a frente com os sogros. A morena reparou que o namorado estava um pouco tenso ao seu lado e virou o rosto, olhando em seus olhos na tentativa de assegurar que estava tudo bem.

E realmente estava. Bella sentiu algumas lágrimas encherem seus olhos ao ver seus pais vindo em sua direção abraçá-la.

– Mãe! – disse a morena emocionada ao sentir os braços de Renné em volta dela. – Eu estava com tanta saudade! – sussurrou, apertando mais seus braços ao redor da mãe.

– Eu também, querida – disse Reneé de volta.

– Eu também estava – intrometeu-se Charlie, fazendo Bella rir.

– Ah, pai – disse a morena, indo para o abraço do pai. – Senti tanto a sua falta – murmurou, dando um beijo no rosto do homem.

– Você está tão linda – elogiou Reneé, e mesmo vindo da mãe, Bella não pode evitar a coloração rosada que atingiu suas bochechas.

– Obrigada, mãe. Você também está. Não envelheceu nada – brincou a morena, referindo-se ao fato de sua mãe ter quarenta e nove anos e ter aparência bem jovial com seus cabelos cor de mel bem cuidados, sua pele do rosto quase livre de marcas do tempo e corpo em forma.

– Nós temos que nos cuidar, não é mesmo? – mandou de volta, fazendo Bella rir. – Você está diferente. Um brilho diferente – comentou, levando seu olhar a Edward, que estava logo atrás de da filha. – Acredito que esse rapaz tem algo a ver com isso – disse sugestiva, agora olhando para o marido que estava ao seu lado.

– Ah... Ahm, bom – começou Bella, gaguejando um pouco. – Mãe, pai, esse é meu namorado, Edward. Edward, esses são Charlie e Reneé, meus pais – apresentou-os um pouco rápido demais. Estava um pouco constrangida e quis acabar logo com aquilo. Era a primeira vez que ela apresentava um namorado à família.

– É um prazer conhecê-los, Sr. e Sra. Swan – disse Edward com educação, estendendo a mão a Charlie e logo depois à Reneé.

– O prazer é nosso, Edward – disse a mãe de Bella. – A propósito, você estava muito bem naquele comercial, apesar de parecer bem mais bonito pessoalmente – elogiou, deixando o rapaz sem jeito.

– Reneé, por favor. Está deixando o rapaz constrangido – disse Charlie.

– Às vezes eu acho que Alice e eu fomos trocadas na maternidade. Você parece ser mãe dela, mãe. Combinam até na hora de fazer comentários – disse a morena para a mãe.

– Que é isso, filha, só falei a verdade. Você teve muita sorte – piscou para a filha.

Somente depois disso Bella reparou que os pais de Alice, seus tios, também estavam lá. Correu para cumprimenta-los e também os apresentou a Edward, tendo que aguentar mais brincadeirinhas com relação ao fato de agora estar namorando um modelo bonitão.

A comida estava deliciosa e todos aproveitaram para conhecer mais sobre Edward e incluí-lo no grupo de amigos, e para perguntar à Bella como tem sido sua vida, assim como ela quis saber dos outros. A conversa fluiu natural e divertida, como nunca tivessem se separado. Bella estava muito feliz com aquele momento. Sem ter que pensar ou se preocupar com nada, apenas concentrando-se nas risadas que ecoavam de todos na mesa e na mão de seu namorado fazendo carinho em sua coxa e hora ou outra beijando de leve seu rosto. Edward poderia dizer o mesmo.

Algum tempo depois, as mulheres presentes estavam reunidas na cozinha, enquanto os rapazes ficaram na sala, conversando, bebendo e conhecendo-se melhor. Alice aproveitou para puxar Bella e Rosalie para um canto e fazer perguntas à morena sobre seu relacionamento com Edward e como ela estava se sentindo. Ela ficou um pouco tímida inicialmente, mas acabou falando naturalmente, sem muitos detalhes, suspirando e sorrindo bobamente de vez em quando, enquanto as amigas ouviam felizes por ela e tiravam uma brincadeirinha vez ou outra.

A certa altura da noite, todos começaram a se despedir com promessas de comparecerem no dia seguinte na cerimônia de casamento de Alice e Jasper. Exaustos, os casais que ficaram naquela casa, inclusive os pais de Alice, tomaram o rumo de seus respectivos quartos para dormirem e descansarem bem, pois o dia seguinte seria especial.

(...)

* * *

**N/A: Vou confessar que estou um tantinho nervosa, rs, já faz um tempinho que eu não posto algo e espero mesmo que esse extra agrade a quem ler. Eu pretendo postar a segunda parte até no máximo na próxima quarta (24/10), mas vocês precisam colaborar e comentar bastante! Deixem reviews contando o que acharam, ok?! Conto com vocês :D  
Beijo!  
Alissa.**


	3. Cena Extra I – Parte II

**N/A: Hey! Aqui estou eu com a segunda parte do extra. Espero que gostem! Nos falamos na nota da autora lá embaixo.  
Enjoy! :3**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Outtake I - Parte II**_

* * *

– Alice, fique calma! – Rosalie exclamou pela quarta vez em dez minutos.

– Estou tentando! – rebateu a morena baixinha enquanto segurava nas mãos das amigas para sair do carro com cuidado. Estavam vindo da casa da mãe de Alice, onde haviam passado boa parte do dia com suas respectivas mães e algumas outras amigas próximas arrumando-se e ajudando a noiva a se arrumar. – Está tudo tão lindo! Acho que vou chorar! – declarou ao ter uma pequena visão da decoração do imenso jardim de sua casa.

– Não, Alice, nada de choro – avisou Bella. – Se você chorar vai borrar a maquiagem – completou.

– Eu sei, mas eu me sinto tão...

– Eu sei – disse Rosalie. – É uma experiência emocionante, mas você pode deixar para chorar depois. Agora vamos antes que o noivo desista – brincou, mas Alice congelou no caminho, com os olhos arregalados. – É brincadeira, Alice – revirou os olhos ao puxar Alice pela mão mais uma vez.

Estavam perto do portão de entrada quando Edward apareceu, fazendo Bella prender a respiração. Ele usava um terno escuro, com uma camisa branca por dentro e uma gravata preta. Era a primeira vez que ela o via em trajes tão formais. O pensamento que a atingiu era que ele estava muito... _gostoso_. O ruivo também se surpreendeu ao vê-la. Para ele, ela era linda de qualquer jeito, mas naquele momento, com aquele vestido longo azul-escuro e brilhante marcando suas curvas na medida certa, os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque alto com alguns fios caindo por seu rosto e pescoço, e com um par de sapatos preto de salto alto ela estava espetacular.

– Por que estão demorando tanto? – indagou calmamente, ignorando a sensação que o atingiu entre as pernas com a visão de sua namorada.

– Ah meu Deus, Edward, não me diga que Jasper não aguentou mais esperar e foi embora? – perguntou Alice dramaticamente. Edward juntou as sobrancelhas.

– O quê? Não, claro que não. Mas você está atrasada – respondeu. – Vamos, estão todos esperando – chamou e as meninas o acompanharam.

Os casais de padrinhos se posicionaram e esperaram até que Jasper entrasse acompanhado de sua mãe antes dos outros entrarem logo em seguida. Edward e Bella entraram primeiro e posicionaram-se no altar, de mãos dadas, e viraram-se para observar os outros padrinhos e os pais dos noivos entrarem, até que começou a marcha nupcial anunciando a entrada da noiva ao lado de seu pai.

Bella sorriu ao ver a expressão de pura felicidade que estampava o rosto de Alice enquanto ela percorria o caminho que a levaria até Jasper, que a esperava no altar com a mesma felicidade evidente. Ela apertou a mão de Edward ao mesmo tempo em que o olhou, encontrando os lindos olhos verdes do namorado e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de volta.

A tarde estava linda. Uma cerimônia simples e sofisticada, que declarou Alice e Jasper como marido e mulher, arrancando algumas lágrimas das mulheres presentes. O casal não escapou da chuva de arroz que os esperava no fim da passarela ao saírem do altar e foram logo em direção ao local onde se daria a pequena festa. Após receberem cumprimentos, fazerem a tradicional dança dos noivos, cortarem o bolo, tirarem várias fotos e agradecerem a todos os convidados, o casal de recém-casados sentou-se na grande mesa onde se encontravam seus familiares e amigos.

Bella já não sentia o nervosismo da noite anterior, uma vez que não foi tão ruim como pensou que fosse ser quando reencontrasse alguns velhos conhecidos ou desconhecidos que poderiam reconhecê-la devido à sua fama. A morena tratou logo de sorrir e cumprimentar a todos, que se mostraram simpáticos e receptivos, apesar de nunca saber se estavam sendo sinceros. Mas então ela se lembrava do que Edward havia lhe dito e simplesmente não se importava com o que eles pensavam ou deixavam de pensar a seu respeito, pois estava sendo ela mesma. E sabia que seus verdadeiros amigos, sua família e seu namorado a conheciam e a admiravam daquela maneira.

Entretanto, ela não estava muito contente com certos olhares maliciosos de algumas mulheres no local em direção ao seu namorado. Apesar de saber e sentir que ele não dava a mínima, fazia questão de estar sempre perto dele, o tocando ou fazendo carinhos, reforçando a ideia de que ele não está disponível. Edward reparou que Bela estava mais atenciosa do que o normal, mas não reclamou nem comentou nada. Quem estava levando a melhor era ele, afinal.

– Nossa, a noite nem começou direito ainda e já estou cansada. Esses sapatos estão muito apertados – reclamou Alice, retirando seus pés dos calçados por um instante para relaxá-los um pouco.

– Nunca pensei que fosse ouvir isso de você, Alice. Você é quem sempre continua pulando quando todos já estão esgotados – comentou Emmett. Arrancando leves risadas de alguns na mesa.

– Cala a boca, Emmett. Posso fazer a diferença uma vez na vida. Hoje o dia é meu e eu fico cansada a hora que eu quiser – retrucou com um sorriso, e Emmett levantou os braços em rendição. – Rosalie, vamos comigo até meu quarto para eu trocar de sapato? – pediu Alice à amiga, que prontamente levantou e seguiu para o interior da casa com a baixinha.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da mesa, Bella conversava animadamente com sua mãe e sua tia depois da quinta taça de champanhe. Ela se sentia leve e suas bochechas já estavam um pouco doloridas por conta de tantas risadas. Edward estava sentado ao seu lado, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo. O motivo era o seguinte: mesmo estando engatada em um bate-papo com as duas mulheres, Bella tinha sua mão direita alisando a perna do rapaz, indo repetida e vagarosamente de seu joelho até próximo à virilha. Ele não sabia se ela estava consciente daquilo e fazendo de propósito ou se o efeito do álcool a deixava distraída. Mas ele obteve essa resposta assim que Renée e Sarah, mãe de Alice, pediram licença para irem falar com um casal de amigos que estavam indo embora.

Bella virou-se para o namorado, chegando um pouco mais perto, e olhou-o inocentemente, sorrindo um pouco quando sua mão fez mais pressão na coxa dele. Edward já se sentia desconfortável e quase engasgou quando sua namorada fez aquilo.

– Bella... – assobiou, tentando formular uma pergunta. O que era difícil quando ela o provocava daquele jeito. – O que... o que você está fazendo? – indagou e ela franziu a sobrancelha, fingindo estar confusa.

– Eu? Não estou fazendo nada – respondeu simplesmente, sem cessar os movimentos com a mão.

– Eu... acho melhor você parar... com isso – murmurou, olhando em volta, sentindo seu rosto esquentar mais ainda ao ver seus sogros agora sentados no lado oposto da mesa.

– Parar? Mas por quê? – questionou, dessa vez ousando mais um pouco e deixando sua mão encostar de leve no membro excitado de seu namorado. – Acho que isso significa que você está gostando. Não está? – perguntou baixinho, levando seu rosto até à orelha de Edward e depositando um beijo leve logo abaixo dela. O rapaz apertou um pouco os olhos e respirou fundo antes de falar.

– Por mais que eu esteja adorando... não estamos em hora nem lugar apropriados para isso. E... _Oh, meu Deus_ – disse a última frase num sussurro quase inaudível quando sentiu a pontinha da língua de Bella tocar o lóbulo de sua orelha brevemente antes de se afastar bruscamente.

– Tem razão. Me desculpe – pediu, mudando sua postura repentinamente, deixando Edward ainda mais assustado. – Tinha esquecido o estado meio sem noção em que fico com uma dose de álcool a mais no sangue – comentou rindo bobamente. – Vou ao banheiro. Volto já – anunciou antes de beijar a bochecha do namorado e levantar-se em direção à entrada da casa.

Edward observou-a sumir pela porta principal e mais uma vez tomou uma grande quantidade de ar pelo nariz, olhando discretamente para baixo para checar se sua ereção estava muito evidente. Deu graças a Deus que estava sentado, caso contrário todos ali poderiam vê-lo com a _barraca armada._

Após alguns minutos, quando o ruivo já estava se perguntando o porquê de Bella estar demorando tanto, sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso. Assim que o pegou, viu uma cartinha piscando na tela, indicando que havia recebido uma mensagem. Ele ficou nervoso assim que a abriu.

**Edward, vem rápido! Preciso de você. ~ Bella**

O rapaz, primeiro tomando o cuidado de verificar se podia ficar de pé sem passar vergonha, levantou-se e seguiu rapidamente em direção ao interior da casa, lembrando-se de que Bella havia dito que iria ao banheiro. Mas uma dúvida surgiu em sua cabeça: em qual dos banheiros sua namorada estaria? Decidiu procurar primeiro no banheiro do quarto que ocupavam, mas enquanto caminhava apressado pelo corredor, foi surpreendido quando uma porta se abriu de repente e uma mão pequena, porém forte, o puxou abruptamente.

Ele mal pôde registrar o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu os lábios de sua namorada chocarem-se contra os dele com força. Bella fechou a porta com os pés e em seguida encostou-se nela, puxando Edward para junto de seu corpo. A morena ergueu sua mão para trás a fim de trancar a porta com a chave enquanto continuava a atacar a boca de seu namorado. O rapaz acabou correspondendo, enlaçando a cintura de Bella e beijando-a de volta com a mesma vontade. Ele gemeu baixinho contra a boca da namorada quando ela puxou seus cabelos e impulsionou seu corpo de encontro ao dele, roçando em seu membro já excitado. Contudo, o ar ficou escasso e os dois tiveram que se separar por um instante. Edward olhou Bella nos olhos, um sorriso satisfeito brincando em seus lábios.

– Você me assustou – disse o rapaz um pouco ofegante. – Achei que estivesse passando mal, tivesse levando um tombo ou algo assim. Disse que precisava de mim.

– E eu preciso – a morena mandou de volta, mordendo o lábio e passando sua mão pelo peito do namorado coberto pela roupa, esperando que ele entendesse o recado.

– Você é louca – comentou Edward rindo, arrancando uma risada da morena também. Ele pensou que ouviria o velho clichê "louca por você", mas o que saiu dela foi:

– Eu sei – assentiu, ainda rindo, e aproximou-se do ouvido dele. – A verdade é que eu estava louca para te agarrar desde o momento em que te vi com esse terno. Você ficou tão... _Sexy_ – sussurrou antes de mordiscar lentamente o lóbulo da orelha do rapaz, que apertou os quadris dela em resposta, fazendo com que os dois gemessem em uníssono.

– Bella... Você vai me enlouquecer – assobiou Edward, abaixando o rosto para encontrar a pele macia do pescoço da morena com a boca e os dentes.

– Talvez seja essa a ideia – rebateu Bella, fechando os olhos para as sensações que Edward causava nela quando ousava nas carícias.

– Cuidado com o que você deseja, baby. Não tenho certeza se posso ser gentil se estiver louco – advertiu, escorregando suas mãos para a bunda da namorada e apertando com vontade.

– Não precisa ser – sussurrou de volta. Ela o segurou pela gravata e olhou-o bem nos olhos. – Eu quero você, Edward. Aqui. Agora.

Sem perder mais tempo, Edward puxou Bella pela cintura até encostá-la no balcão da pia do banheiro. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas pernas da morena, subindo seu vestido enquanto voltava para sua cintura. O rapaz ergueu a namorada pela cintura, colocando-a sentada sobre o balcão de mármore. Bella passou suas pernas pela cintura de Edward, puxando-o para perto dela e beijando-o furiosamente mais uma vez. As mãos impacientes da morena retiraram o paletó do ruivo e afrouxaram sua gravata, dando a ela a oportunidade de abrir os botões da camisa branca que ele vestia. Edward, por sua vez, continuava a apertar e deslizar suas mãos pelas coxas e quadris de Bella, subindo por sua barriga até chegar aos seios, massageando-os com desejo. Suas bocas ora se devoravam, ora devoravam o pescoço e orelha um do outro, enquanto seus sexos se friccionavam através das roupas.

Bella levou suas mãos até à calça de Edward, livrando-se do cinto e abrindo o botão e o zíper com pressa. O rapaz levou sua mão para o local entre as coxas da morena e massageou seu ponto sensível por cima da calcinha, que estava completamente úmida naquele local, fazendo-a morder os lábios para reprimir o gemido de prazer. Bella sentiu urgência em ter Edward dentro dela, abaixando rapidamente sua calça.

Entretanto, quando a morena estava prestes a libertar o membro do rapaz de dentro da cueca, alguém bateu com força na porta do banheiro, interrompendo-os.

– Bella? Bella, você está aí? – Era a voz de Rosalie. Os dois congelaram no lugar, olhando um para o outro com olhos arregalados. Bella limpou a garganta antes de falar.

– E-estou. O que você quer, Rose? – indagou, levando sua mão até à boca de Edward quando viu que ele pretendia falar alguma coisa.

– Alice está te procurando. Ela vai jogar o buquê e quer que você esteja lá – respondeu a loira do lado de fora.

– Tudo bem, já... Já estou indo – disse a morena de volta, decepcionada.

A cena seria muito engraçada, se não fosse um pouco trágica. Bella olhou novamente para Edward, sua mão ainda cobrindo a boca do rapaz. Ele murmurou alguma coisa, mas a morena não conseguiu entender. Até que ele apontou para a mão dela que estava tapando sua boca e impedindo-o de falar e ela retirou-a imediatamente.

– É melhor você ir – disse ele meio entristecido, ajudando a morena a descer do balcão frio e depois virando-se para subir sua calça que estava em seus pés.

Bella aproveitou para ajeitar seu vestido e passar a mão no cabelo, não obtendo muito sucesso na tentativa de arrumar o coque. Quando ela virou para Edward novamente, ele terminava de vestir o paletó. Agora que estavam mais recompostos, foi difícil não gargalhar da situação.

– Não acredito nisso. Graças a Deus eu me lembrei de trancar a porta – comentou Bella, apoiando-se no namorado do tanto que ria.

– Você acha que ela desconfiou? – questionou Edward, rindo também.

– Eu espero que não. Já vai ser um tanto constrangedor olhar para a cara dela depois que eu sair daqui, acho que sou capaz de desmaiar se ela descobrir e sair contando para os outros.

– Então vai logo ou então ela vai desconfiar mesmo.

– Ok – concordou a morena, aproximando-se para dar mais um selinho em Edward. – Espera uns minutinhos antes de sair também, ok? – orientou-o e ele assentiu. Antes que ela saísse, o ruivo aproveitou para dar uma palmada na bunda da namorada, que soltou um gritinho com a surpresa. Ele piscou para ela quando ela o olhou novamente, tornando sua tarefa de sair do banheiro um pouco mais difícil.

Bella abriu a porta devagar e quase pôs seu coração pela boca ao ver que Rosalie estava encostada na outra parede, esperando por ela.

– Nossa, você demorou. Você está bem? – inquiriu a loira, aproximando-se da amiga. A morena ignorou suas mãos tremendo incontrolavelmente e pigarreou.

– Agora estou. Acho que alguma coisa que comi me fez mal – inventou.

– Ah. – Rosalie assentiu. As duas começaram a andar em direção à escada e Bella já estava dando graças a Deus pelo fato de Rosalie não ser tão observadora quanto Alice quando a loira comentou: – Nossa, o que aconteceu com seu pescoço? – indagou um pouco horrorizada. A morena levou sua mão ao local imediatamente.

– Como assim? – fez-se de desentendida.

– Tem umas marcas vermelhas aqui perto da orelha – explicou, apontando para o local.

– Oh, sim, é que... Tinha um mosquito e eu cocei com muita força – disse a primeira desculpa esfarrapada que surgiu em sua mente. Rosalie estreitou os olhos.

– Onde está o Edward? – perguntou de repente.

– Lá embaixo – respondeu a morena rapidamente.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim. Eu o deixei na mesa quando vim até o banheiro.

– Ok – assentiu mais uma vez e voltou a andar, Bella a acompanhando. Entretanto, a morena ouviu a loira murmurar algo como "pensa que me engana", mas resolveu ignorar.

Ao chegarem ao jardim, havia um grupo de mulheres um pouco histéricas reunidas perto de uma cadeira, onde Alice estava em pé segurando o buquê. Assim que viu as amigas, a baixinha acenou para que elas se aproximassem, mas Bella fez um sinal dizendo que não iria. Ignorou a expressão de decepção e mais gritos de Alice e voltou ao seu lugar na mesa, notando que Edward saía da casa nesse momento, indo em direção à ela. Sentiu vontade de rir ao lembrar-se do acontecido de minutos atrás e abaixou a cabeça, corando um pouco, assim que seu namorado sentou-se ao seu lado. A morena ouviu sua amiga chamá-la mais uma vez, mas ela tornou a recusar. Edward franziu a testa.

– Por que você não quer ir? Está com medo de pegar? – o ruivo quis saber.

– Não é isso. Não estou com vontade de ser empurrada naquela multidão furiosa. E não acredito nessas coisas – explicou, dando de ombros.

Edward sentiu-se um pouco decepcionado ao ouvir aquilo. Bella era uma mulher maravilhosa, e ele sabia que se alguém perguntasse a ele como ele se vê daqui a dez anos, responderia sem hesitar que se via com ela ao seu lado. A possibilidade de ela não querer o mesmo o entristeceu.

– Então... Você não quer... Casar? – perguntou cautelosamente. A mulher o olhou, sorrindo um pouco.

– Bom... eu quero. Mas isso vai depender de quando você pedir, não de pegar o buquê – disse, e Edward sentiu um imenso alívio ao ouvir aquilo. Ele abriu um sorriso e estava prestes a inclinar-se para beijá-la quando ouviu os gritos de Alice.

– Eu vou jogar! – esbravejou, virando-se de costas para as mulheres histéricas que empurravam uma a outra. – TRÊS! DOIS! UM!

Ao terminar a contagem, a baixinha lançou o buquê no ar com bastante força. Todos no local voltaram a atenção às flores lançadas ao ar e as mulheres pularam e se empurraram mais ainda para tentar alcançá-las, mas foi em vão. O buquê acabou indo mais além e ninguém esperava pelo que aconteceria a seguir.

As flores bateram no rosto de Edward, antes de caírem no colo de Bella. Os dois olharam para aquilo atordoados, assim como as loucas que estavam brigando tanto pelo buquê. A risada alta e fina de Alice ecoou pelo ambiente, logo sendo acompanhada dos demais convidados, que bateram palmas para o casal ainda espantado. Bella piscou e olhou para a prima, que ainda ria histericamente em cima da cadeira. Alice, ao perceber o olhar da morena, lançou-lhe um beijo no ar e uma piscadela. A mulher balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, e moveu a boca, dizendo "você não presta". A baixinha pôs a mão no peito teatralmente e mandou de volta "eu não fiz nada!".

Jasper ajudou sua esposa a descer da cadeira e Bella ignorou os olhares das solteironas fuzilando-a e virou-se para Edward, que agora sorria também.

– Será que isso quer dizer alguma coisa? – questionou divertida, apontando para o buquê. Edward torceu um pouco a boca, fingindo pensar.

– Hm, talvez. Quem sabe significa "você não tem para onde fugir, mulher" – brincou, e os dois riram.

– Isso não soa ruim. Na verdade, eu gosto dessa ideia. Gosto muito – disse Bella, levando sua boca até a de Edward, beijando-o docemente.

(...)

Já era um pouco tarde da noite quando Edward e Bella resolveram subir para o quarto que ocupavam. Alice já havia partido para sua lua-de-mel com Jasper e alguma pessoas já havia ido embora. A morena estava sentada na cama, olhando para seus pés enquanto os mexia um pouco para aliviar a dor causada pelos saltos. Retirou os grampos que prendiam seu cabelo e deixou os fios caírem por suas costas antes de encostar sua cabeça contra a cabeceira da cama e fechar os olhos por uns segundos.

– Cansada? – Abriu os olhos novamente ao ouvir a voz de Edward, que saía do banheiro, aproximando-se dela a passos lentos. Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver o namorado também descalço, usando agora apenas a calça e a camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos.

– Não muito – respondeu ela, não conseguindo desviar o olhar para longe dele enquanto ele sentava-se perto dela.

A morena mordeu o lábio quando sentiu a mão quente de Edward tocar seu joelho, logo subindo por sua coxa, levando o vestido junto. Ele juntou-se mais a ela e a beijou com desejo, enlaçando sua cintura firmemente. Bella logo correspondeu, subindo suas mãos pelos braços do namorado e chegando à sua nuca, acariciando e imiscuindo seus dedos por entre seus cabelos desordenados. Continuaram se beijando até que precisaram respirar, e Edward descolou seus lábios dos de sua namorada para migrá-los até seu pescoço, sugando a pele ali.

– Hm... Acho que alguém está querendo continuar o que começamos no banheiro – comentou Bella com um risinho. Edward levou sua boca até à orelha da morena, onde passou a língua vagarosamente pelo lóbulo, arrancando um gemido baixo de sua namorada, antes de sussurrar:

– E eu tenho certeza de que outro alguém concorda plenamente com essa ideia.

Bella soltou uma risadinha antes de agarrar o cabelo de Edward e puxá-lo para mais um beijo. Enquanto suas bocas se devoravam, a morena aproveitou para levar suas mãos até à camisa de Edward, abrindo os botões restantes e logo passando-a por seus ombros, retirando-a e jogando-a de qualquer jeito no chão. Ela afastou-se um pouco para tomar ar, empurrou Edward de modo que ele caísse deitado na cama, e levantou-se. Entretanto, o ruivo não permaneceu deitado por muito tempo, pois assim que viu Bella morder o lábio inferior e levar suas mãos até suas costas para abrir o zíper do vestido, sentou-se novamente, observando hipnotizado o tecido deslizar pelo corpo que ele tanto adorava até cair no chão.

Bella não pôde evitar corar um pouco diante do olhar devorador de seu namorado em direção a seu corpo, coberto apenas por um conjunto de lingerie preto. Edward levantou seu olhar até o rosto da morena, sorrindo um pouco antes de esticar os dois braços e enganchar seus dedos na calcinha da namorada, puxando-a mais para perto dele, de modo que seus lábios pudessem apreciar a pele alva da barriga plana de Bella com a boca.

A mulher, por sua vez, levou suas mãos ao cabelo bagunçado do ruivo, fechando os olhos ao sentir a boca quente dele subir por sua barriga e passar por seus seios, colo e pescoço conforme ele se levantava. Assim que ficou completamente de pé, Edward rapidamente desabotoou sua calça e a empurrou para baixo, ficando também apenas de roupa íntima. Abaixou sua cabeça novamente ara colar seus lábios aos de Bella e logo encontrou o fecho de seu sutiã, desfazendo-o e retirando a peça, deixando os belos seios de sua namorada livres.

Edward pegou Bella pela cintura e a colocou de volta na cama, cobrindo o corpo dela com o seu logo em seguida, buscando novamente pela boca que tanto adorava sentir contra a sua. A morena automaticamente separou as pernas, acomodando Edward ali e sentindo seu membro rígido roçar contra seu sexo através das roupas íntimas. Ela não pôde evitar o gemido quando a língua do rapaz foi de encontro a seus mamilos, passando de um para outro, sugando e mordiscando de leve enquanto as mãos dele retiravam sua calcinha e tocavam seu sexo úmido, estimulando-o mais ainda.

Bella estava inebriada de tesão. Ela queria Edward, e logo, por isso, o agarrou pelos ombros e juntando força, os virou na cama, ficando por cima dele. Depositou um beijo rápido na boca dele, que a olhava um pouco espantado, e esticou-se para alcançar sua nécessaire que estava perto da cama, vasculhando-a por alguns segundos até encontrar um preservativo. A morena puxou a cueca do namorado rapidamente, sentando-se sobre suas pernas e desenrolando a camisinha pelo comprimento ereto dele. O rapaz emitiu um som semelhante a um rosnado quando Bella voltou a pairar sobre seu corpo, o sexo dela encostando de leve contra sua ereção dolorida.

Ela apoiou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de Edward, seu cabelo formando uma cortina ao redor de seus rostos. Sorriu maliciosa antes de beijar o namorado com vontade mais uma vez, e ele agarrou-a pelos quadris, apertando-os um pouco e guiando-a até ela descer sobre ele, deslizando seu membro para dentro dela, e os dois gemeram em uníssono. Não demorou muito e Bella começou a mover os quadris, para frente e para trás, para cima e para baixo, rebolando, levando os dois à loucura, enquanto Edward passava suas mãos por todo o corpo dela.

Mantiveram aquele ritmo até que começaram a sentir o orgasmo chegar. Bella mordeu os lábios com força e gemeu alto quando um formigamento delicioso já se formava em seu baixo ventre, e nesse momento Edward tornou a inverter as posições, ficando por cima dela e investindo mais rápido e mais forte, fazendo com que Bella gozasse e ele viesse logo em seguida.

Edward rolou de lado e deitou-se barriga para cima, ofegante, assim como Bella, com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Ela olhou para o lado ao mesmo tempo em que ele, sorrindo, e ele aproximou-se para dar um selinho nela antes de levantar-se e ir até o banheiro.

Bella sentiu-se sonolenta e fechou os olhos por um instante, sentindo minutos depois o corpo de Edward cobri-la novamente, seus rostos a poucos centímetros de distância. Ela passou seus braços pelo pescoço do rapaz e ficou acariciando sua nuca, enquanto ele encostava seu nariz no dela, fechando os olhos também. Por alguns minutos eles ficaram apenas apreciando o contato, até que o silêncio foi quebrado pelo ruivo.

– Bella...

– Hm...

– Eu te amo – sussurrou com os lábios próximos aos da mulher, que sentiu um nó na garganta ao ouvir aquilo. Era a primeira vez que ele se declarava daquele jeito. Era a primeira vez que alguém se declarava para ela. Sua boca se repuxou em um sorriso e ela abriu os olhos, fitando Edward fixamente. Seu coração acelerou e ela nunca havia se sentido tão feliz.

– Eu te amo, Edward – disse de volta. E era a primeira vez que ela dizia isso a alguém.

Porque pela primeira vez, era verdadeiro.

E a última coisa que ela viu antes de acomodar-se nos braços do amado e cair no sono foi o buquê de casamento que descansava sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

* * *

**N/A: Então... Aí está a continuação. E, acredito que para a alegria de quem lê (e minha também), rs, já tenho mais dois outtakes em andamento! \o/ Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não aceite ideias, ok? Podem me dizer o que vocês gostariam de ver nessa fic, podem me encher de ideias para extras se quiserem que eu vou adorar! :3  
E também vou mais que adorar se vocês comentarem muito, beleza? Deixem muito amor na caixinha aí embaixo que logo, logo terá update aqui em Irresistible. :D**

**Ah, e quem quiser ficar por dentro das novidades sobre as fics ou mesmo bater um papinho, hahaha, no twitter (arroba)alissa_nayer ;)  
Beijos e até o próximo!**


	4. Cena Extra II

**N/A: Hey! Até que enfim, não é? hahaha Desculpem a demora, mas aí está mais um extrazinho. Espero que gostem! Nos falamos mais na nota da autora no final do capítulo :D**

* * *

_**Outtake II**_

* * *

Porta batendo. Água correndo. Saltos contra o piso. Objetos caindo no chão. Xingamentos em voz baixa.

Esses barulhos acabaram acordando Edward, porém, a última coisa em que ele pensava era levantar da cama. Ele mudou sua posição, que estava de lado, e rolou, ficando de bruços. Embora a luz intensa do dia atravessasse a janela de vidro e as cortinas e batesse em suas pálpebras, ele se recusava a abrir os olhos. O rapaz ainda se encontrava em algum lugar entre o consciente e o inconsciente, percebendo que esses barulhos estavam sendo provocados por Bella apenas quando moveu o braço ao seu lado na cama e só encontrou lençóis e um travesseiro.

Contra sua vontade, ele abriu os olhos lentamente e os esfregou para ver melhor, encontrando sua namorada em frente ao espelho da penteadeira terminando de abotoar sua camisa xadrez vermelha, depois de vasculhar o quarto com o olhar.

– Bom dia, Belo Adormecido! – disse ela brincando, olhando-o através do espelho. – Já estava começando a achar que estava em coma. – Fechou o último botão e virou-se para o ruivo, que tinha os olhos apertados e os cabelos mais bagunçados do que o habitual, numa adorável expressão de sono.

Edward balançou um pouco a cabeça, tentando organizar suas ideias, e então pôde formular uma pergunta.

– Por que você está acordada há essa hora? – questionou com a voz rouca, seus olhos querendo fechar novamente. Bella riu.

– Como assim "há essa hora", Edward? São 11h23 – respondeu a morena, apontando para o relógio digital ao lado da cama, sobre o criado-mudo.

– Você vai sair? – quis saber Edward, vendo que Bella estava arrumada.

A mulher aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se na beirada, com uma expressão um pouco culpada.

– Bom... É – respondeu. – Me ligaram do estúdio dizendo que a reunião que seria na segunda vai ser hoje. Daqui a sete minutos, para ser mais exata – explicou, e Edward despertou um pouco mais. Ele juntou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

– Mas não te deram folga hoje? – contestou, inconformado.

– Sim, mas aparentemente Alec quer a segunda-feira livre porque precisará viajar, e quer resolver os assuntos dá próxima semana hoje. Parece que haverá algumas demissões e novas contratações. E adiantaremos algumas coisas para as próximas gravações – disse Bella, torcendo os lábios, num sinal de que também não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela ideia.

– Ah, mas que droga – resmungou Edward, puxando sua namorada mais para perto, fazendo com que ela caísse parcialmente sobre seu corpo seminu. – Pensei que teríamos esses três dias só para nós. Principalmente hoje – disse, segurando Bella pela cintura, olhando para seu rosto e sentindo seus longos fios castanhos roçarem em seu ombro e pescoço. – Aliás, feliz aniversário – sussurrou, colocando a mão na nuca da morena e dando um beijo leve em seus lábios. Ela sorriu contra sua boca.

– Você já disse isso quando deu meia-noite. E se acabar como acabou na madrugada, vou me atrasar mais ainda – murmurou ela, beijando-o mais uma vez, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços dele.

– Não quero que você vá... – grunhiu ele, prendendo-a em seus braços e enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo, na curva de seu pescoço, encontrando o lóbulo de sua orelha com a língua.

– Eu também não quero ir, mas... Mas... – dizia ela com dificuldade – Edward, é sério, para com isso – pediu num sussurro, mesmo que seus dedos estivessem enterrados nos cabelos arruivados de seu namorado.

– Não – respondeu ele simplesmente, continuando a mordiscar e beijar sua orelha e pescoço, como sabia que ela gostava, enquanto suas mãos desciam perigosamente pelas costas da morena.

– Edward... – disse ela entredentes, esforçando-se ao máximo para concentrar-se em seu objetivo. – Eu não vou demorar. Devo estar de volta no fim da tarde – informou, tentando levantar mais uma vez. E sendo impedida mais uma vez.

– O quê? Vou ficar a tarde toda aqui sozinho? – perguntou indignado, como se aquela fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

– Como você é exagerado, amor! E você não vai ficar sozinho – disse apontando para a porta do closet, onde uma bola de pelos laranja se espreguiçava. – O Jimmy te faz companhia – deu de ombros. Edward fez cara feia.

– Ficar com esse gato idiota é pior do que ficar sozinho – resmungou fazendo bico.

– Não fala assim com ele, Edward. Jimmy é um amorzinho – disse ela olhando para o bichano, que olhou para ela ao ouvi-la falar seu nome. – Vem cá, amor da mamãe, vem – chamou, sentando-se na cama e gesticulando com a mão e fazendo sons estranhos com a boca, que fizeram o gato se aproximar lentamente da cama. – Você vai ser bonzinho e cuidar do papai, não vai? – perguntou ao gato, fazendo carinho em sua orelha.

– Eu não sou pai dessa coisa feia – reclamou Edward, virando a cara para o animal.

– Para com isso, Edward! Até parece que nós vivemos grudados – irritou-se Bella.

– E é exatamente por isso que eu estou chateado. Você tem que trabalhar justo quando temos uns dias para nós. E no dia do seu aniversário – disse com raiva, cruzando os braços. Bella sentiu-se mais culpada ainda.

– Não, não fica assim. Nós ainda temos o fim de semana todo. E parte da segunda também, quando você chegar da faculdade – tentou animá-lo, abaixando-se para beijar seu rosto. – Não fica zangado comigo. Quando eu voltar, teremos o resto do dia e mais dois dias inteirinhos para você fazer comigo o que quiser – sussurrou em seu ouvido, depositando um beijo demorado logo abaixo de sua orelha e passando a mão pelo peito dele, fazendo-o ficar arrepiado.

– Hmm... _Acho_ que gosto dessa ideia – disse ele, ainda se fazendo de difícil.

– Tenho certeza que sim. – Beijou-o mais uma vez nos lábios antes de se levantar. – Agora tenho que ir, já estou atrasada demais. Levanta também, não vai ficar o dia todo aí – disse ela, conseguindo levantar-se finalmente. – Edward! Levanta! – gritou quando viu que ele virou de bruços novamente.

– Não. Tem _outra_ coisa querendolevantar aqui, e a culpa é toda sua – disse com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro, gesticulando para o meio de suas pernas.

– Você está impossível hoje – ela rolou os olhos, segurando-se para não rir, voltando à penteadeira e passando as mãos rapidamente pelos cabelos. Pegou sua bolsa que estava sobre uma poltrona e aproximou-se novamente da cama. – Edward! – esbravejou, puxando com força o lençol que o cobria, fazendo-o quase cair no chão.

– Argh, já levantei! – falou ficando de pé, um pouco cambaleante.

– Estou vendo. Já estou indo – anunciou ela irritada, dirigindo-se à porta.

– Bella, espera! – gritou Edward, assustando a morena, que se virou rapidamente e com os olhos arregalados.

– O que foi? – perguntou alarmada.

– Quero beijo – respondeu ele, rindo da reação dela e aproximando-se.

– Seu filho de uma... – Ela não pôde terminar, pois a boca dele já cobria a sua num beijo apaixonado.

O rapaz a segurou pela cintura, passeando as mãos pelas costas dela, mantendo-a bem junto de seu corpo, enquanto ela se rendia e passava suas mãos pelo peito dele até chegar aos cabelos que ela tanto amava repuxar e acariciar. Bella notou que aquele beijo estava tomando um rumo perigoso quando sentiu o membro de Edward já ganhando vida contra seu baixo ventre, e tratou logo de interrompê-lo, ou ela não sairia dali tão cedo e levaria uma bronca de seu diretor ranzinza.

– Edward... Eu preciso ir – murmurou, afastando seus lábios dos de seu namorado, que gemeu de insatisfação.

– Não demora – pediu antes de soltá-la.

– Vou tentar. Tchau – despediu-se antes de dirigir-se à porta novamente. – Ah, e não deixe cueca jogada no chão e nem toalha molhada em cima da cama – avisou, fazendo-o rir.

– Sim, senhora – respondeu e Bella saiu pela porta rindo.

Agora eles estavam juntos há quase um ano, e há quatro meses Bella conseguiu finalmente convencer Edward a ir morar com ela. Embora ela apresentasse cada vez mais razões convincentes a ele, o rapaz se sentia inseguro quanto a esse passo. Não porque não gostava da ideia, muito pelo contrário, ele a amava e isso era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas seu estúpido orgulho masculino dizia que não deveria ser daquele jeito. Ele chegou a cogitar comprar uma casa nova, com seu próprio dinheiro, para que não parecesse que ele estava se aproveitando da boa vida da namorada, mas depois várias conversas com ela e de pensar melhor, resolveu sair de sua pequena casa alugada e se mudou para a casa de Bella, que ficou radiante com a decisão. Mas ele fazia questão de ajudar em todas as contas, muitas vezes não deixando Bella pagar absolutamente nada. O dinheiro que ganhava com suas campanhas publicitárias em revistas e comerciais era suficiente para que ele pudesse ajudá-la e pagar as taxas de sua faculdade recém-começada.

A experiência de morar juntos estava sendo maravilhosa até o momento, e mesmo que passassem a maior parte do dia separados, sentiam-se realizados por dormirem e acordarem juntinhos. Eles descobriam cada vez mais coisas em comum ao longo da convivência, assim como descobriam pontos diferentes. Mas felizmente eles tinham maturidade suficiente para lidar com isso, deixando a vida a dois cada vez mais interessante e especial.

Edward ainda cogitou voltar para a cama, mas agora ela se encontrava ocupada pela bola de pelos preguiçosa que lambia uma das patas com muita despreocupação. Espreguiçou-se antes de dirigir-se à porta do banheiro do quarto e retirar sua samba-canção, esquecendo-se instantaneamente dos avisos de Bella e deixando a peça de roupa no chão na entrada do banheiro. Entrou já na intenção de tomar um banho gelado, tanto para despertá-lo por inteiro tanto pela ereção que sua namorada provocou antes de "abandoná-lo".

Ao chegar ao box, parou com a mão na válvula do chuveiro e pensou um pouco. Já que Bella precisou trabalhar e o deixou sozinho, achou que merecia um pouco de alívio. Olhou ao redor, sentindo-se um garoto prestes a aprontar, e ligou a água quente, deixando-a correr um pouco por seu corpo nu e levando sua mão direita até sua ereção, envolvendo-a e começando movimentos de vai-e-vem ao longo de seu comprimento, fechando os olhos e visualizando sua namorada e seu corpo de curvas perfeitas que o excitavam, lembrando-se de como sua mão pequena e habilidosa o tocava e o deixava louco, e como seus lábios o envolviam e lhe davam prazer como nunca. Sua mão ficava mais frenética conforme sua necessidade, indo da base até à extremidade, roçando o indicador na ponta sensível. Encostou-se na parede, suas pernas ficando fracas quando sentiu que estava perto de gozar.

O que ele não imaginava era que enquanto isso, Bella xingava com a mão na testa enquanto voltava para o interior da casa depois de olhar a hora em seu celular e vasculhar sua bolsa em busca as chaves de seu carro e não encontrar. Passou rapidamente pela sala, topando com Kate, sua empregada, que carregava uma pilha de roupas nos braços.

– Bom dia, dona Bella – cumprimentou a mulher de uniforme azul-escuro, cabelos pretos presos num rabo de cavalo e pele clara. – Vai sair? – indagou. Bella diminuiu seus passos.

– Bom dia, Kate. Vou sim, tenho coisas do trabalho para resolver hoje. O que faz aqui? – quis saber a morena, lembrando-se de eu havia dispensado a serviçal.

– Na verdade, já estou de saída. Lembra que a senhora me pediu que viesse passar a roupa para ficar com fim de semana livre? – questionou, seguindo a patroa pelas escadas.

– Oh, sim. Obrigada, Kate.

– Que é isso, é o meu trabalho – deu de ombros, dirigindo-se ao quarto de serviço para deixar a roupa para que Edward e Bella guardassem depois. – Aliás, feliz aniversário – felicitou, fazendo Bella sorrir.

– Obrigada – agradeceu sincera, com um sorriso tímido. – Agora, se não se importa, preciso correr para o quarto e pegar minhas chaves, ou meu diretor vai zunir no meu ouvido – revirou os olhos.

– Claro, senhora. Até segunda-feira – despediu-se antes de ir deixar as roupas em seu destino.

Bella entrou apressada em seu quarto e vasculhou-o com o olhar até avistar as chaves de seu carro sobre sua penteadeira. Correu até lá e pegou, mas seus olhos não deixaram de notar a peça de roupa de Edward jogada no chão perto do banheiro, que tinha a porta entreaberta.

– Merda, Edward. – Ela bufou e revirou os olhos, indo pegar a cueca do chão para por no cesto de roupa suja.

Quando ergueu o corpo para sair dali, a morena congelou no lugar. Pelo espaço da porta do banheiro e através do box de vidro que estava completamente aberto, pôde ver seu namorado de costas, gemendo baixinho, encostado à parede, seu braço fazendo movimentos que fizeram seu rosto pegar fogo e seu baixo ventre se contorcer. Hipnotizada e boquiaberta, ela assistiu os músculos da bunda e das coxas de Edward se contraírem e relaxarem à medida que ele jogava a cabeça sutilmente para trás e chamava baixinho pelo nome dela. Ela estava ofegante, assim como ele, que sentia suas pernas fraquejarem. A morena estava quase invadindo o banheiro quando seu celular vibrou em sua mão, indicando mais uma ligação do estúdio. Respirou fundo e virou-se para sair dali sem ser percebida por Edward, deixando a cueca dele no cesto de roupa suja antes de seguir cambaleante para seu carro, ligando o ar-condicionado e segurando o volante com força ao entrar nele.

No caminho para o trabalho, Bella começou a se perguntar se Edward fazia aquilo com frequência. Porque se a resposta fosse sim, isso poderia significar que ela não tem sido o suficiente para ele, afinal ele não era mais um adolescente na puberdade que se masturbava com a frequência com que respirava. Um aperto se formou em sua garganta ao pensar que ele poderia se cansar dela e de sua vida cheia e corrida e ir procurar o que não tinha em outro lugar. Em outra mulher. Seu coração falhou uma batida antes de ela afastar esse pensamento e decidir-se a mudar isso. Nem que ela tivesse que sacrificar o que mais prezava e se orgulhava. Edward era mais importante, sem sombra de dúvida.

Em casa, Edward terminava de vestir uma camisa enquanto esperava seu computador ligar, para que pudesse adiantar seus trabalhos da faculdade. Jimmy continuava sobre a cama, esparramado curtindo um soninho, e Edward bufou ao ver aquilo. Aproximou-se da cama e puxou o lençol bruscamente, como Bella havia feito com ele mais cedo, arremessando o gato para fora da cama, que apenas saiu andando tranquilamente até um canto do quarto e deitou-se novamente. O rapaz revirou os olhos e começou a arrumar a cama, indo até a cozinha ao terminar para buscar algo para comer. Fez um sanduíche simples e encheu um copo com suco de laranja antes de voltar para o quarto com seu lanche e encontrar o bichano sobre a mesa do computador, arranhando o teclado.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, sua peste? – perguntou o rapaz entredentes, mesmo que fosse impossível o gato responder. Repousou o sanduíche e o copo sobre a penteadeira de Bella e correu para tirar o animal de lá. – Saia daqui! – rosnou, afastando o gato com a mão para o lado, que logo pulou da mesa. Felizmente, não havia causado nenhum dano ao aparelho, e Edward começou a fazer seu trabalho enquanto comia.

Porém, não foi uma tarde muito produtiva. Hora ou outra Edward se via obrigado a levantar e repreender Jimmy, que não parava quieto um segundo e miava sem parar. Foi preciso muito esforço para que o rapaz resistisse à tentação de pegar um travesseiro e sufocar o animal para que o deixasse em paz. Era quase como se o bichano soubesse que poderia atazaná-lo o quanto quisesse, pois não levaria bronca, uma vez que Bella não estava lá e não acreditaria que ele estava se comportando mal. Pouco antes das seis horas, Edward finalmente terminava suas tarefas e respirava aliviado, embora Jimmy continuasse se enroscando em suas pernas e miando ininterruptamente. Ele pensou em ligar para Bella, já que já fazia um bom tempo que ela estava fora de casa, mas decidiu esperar, afinal ela deveria estar perto de chegar, pois já estava anoitecendo. Só então ele percebeu de que não tinha nada preparado para jantar. Droga, era o aniversário de sua namorada e ela ainda seria obrigada a cozinhar quando chegasse exausta. O rapaz tomou mais um banho rápido e dirigiu-se à cozinha, vasculhando os armários e a geladeira até decidir preparar a lasanha que Bella adorava.

E mais uma vez, o trabalho se tornou difícil devido à bola de pelos que não o deixava em paz, subindo na bancada, roçando nas pernas de Edward fazendo-o se desequilibrar algumas vezes, arranhando objetos e móveis. O ruivo já não aguentava mais e estava prestes a pisar no gato até ele morrer quando seus olhos passaram por uma prateleira onde havia um pacote grande de ração para gatos.

_Claro! Essa peste laranja não me deixou em paz o dia todo porque está com fome! Como não pensei nisso antes?_ Bateu na testa antes de pegar a tigela de Jimmy e enchê-la com o conteúdo do pacote. O bichano atacou a comida com tudo, devorando com vontade. Edward riu da cena e de sua estupidez, e colocou a lasanha no forno.

Enquanto esperava assar, voltou até seu quarto e entrou em seu closet, vasculhando as gavetas até encontrar uma caixinha preta de veludo. Seu coração acelerou ao pensar no que ele faria com aquilo. Era um grande passo. Ele já guardava o objeto há algumas semanas e estava esperando o momento certo para usá-lo, e por algum motivo decidiu que seria hoje. Bella já o havia alertado de que não queria presentes, mas ele a ignorou, é claro. Com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ele guardou a caixinha no bolso de sua calça de flanela e tornou a descer as escadas, chegando à cozinha e encontrando a tigela do gato vazia e virada no meio da cozinha, enquanto o bichano rodeava o forno, de onde já se podia sentir o cheiro da lasanha quase pronta.

– Por isso é gordo desse jeito. Gato morto de fome – reclamou Edward, estalando a língua e mais uma vez afastando o gato com a mão para ver o ponto da lasanha, que precisava assar mais um pouco.

O ruivo foi para a sala, retirando todas as almofadas do sofá e arrumando-as sobre o tapete, para que o casal pudesse fazer sua refeição num lugar confortável, e diminuiu as luzes, na tentativa de deixar o ambiente mais romântico para quando chegasse a hora. De repente ele estava ansioso, olhando para a porta da frente a cada minuto, mudando a arrumação da sala diversas vezes, até que precisou tirar a lasanha pronta do forno.

Assim que ele repousou a travessa de vidro quente sobre a bancada da cozinha, olhou para o relógio e viu que marcava 18h46. Perguntou-se quanto tempo mais demoraria para que Bella chegasse, e num _timing_ perfeito, a porta da frente se abriu, e sua namorada entrava em casa, com uma expressão cansada e segurando alguns embrulhos. Edward praticamente correu até ela, ajudando-a a colocar as coisas sobre o sofá e puxando-a para um abraço. A morena sorriu.

– Nossa! Até que enfim! – murmurou com riso na voz.

– Será que você sentiu minha falta? – questionou ela, acariciando a nuca dele, que mantinha o rosto pousado na curva de seu pescoço.

– Não muito – respondeu ele brincando, buscando a boca dela com a dele, beijando-a suavemente.

– Que cheiro bom... – murmurou ela, de olhos fechados.

– Tomei banho faz pouco tempo – brincou Edward e Bella gargalhou.

– Não, bobo, estou falando de cheiro de comida – explicou, ainda rindo da cara dele, que ruborizou um pouco.

– Ah, sim. Fiz lasanha – anunciou e no mesmo instante os olhos de Bella brilharam e sua boca salivou.

– Sério? – indagou e Edward fez que sim com a cabeça. – Awn, meu amor! – Ela o beijou novamente. – Estou morrendo de fome. O almoço que ofereceram lá no estúdio estava horrível – comentou, segurando-se no ombro de Edward para retirar os sapatos.

– E essas caixas? – quis saber o rapaz, apontando para o sofá. Bella torceu os lábios.

– Algumas pessoas se lembraram do meu aniversário e me deram uns presentinhos – deu de ombros. – Quase morri de vergonha quando cheguei lá e tinha um bolo enorme e a equipe toda do programa cantando "parabéns a você". Por pouco não saí correndo – contou e Edward riu e a abraçou novamente.

– Mas então... Aquilo que você falou sobre dias livres e fazer o que eu quiser com você ainda está valendo? – perguntou sugestivo, roçando seu nariz no dela. A morena soltou uma risadinha.

– Claro – respondeu, dando uma leve mordida no lábio dele. – Mas preciso tomar um banho primeiro – completou, afastando-se repentinamente, piscando para ele e subindo rapidamente as escadas.

Edward sorriu bobamente mais uma vez e voltou para a cozinha, pegando alguns pratos e talheres e arrumando-os sobre a mesinha de centro da sala, buscando a travessa de lasanha em seguida. Serviu a comida nos pratos e sentou-se esperando por Bella, passando a mão de leve pelo bolso onde se encontrava a caixinha preta.

O rapaz revirou os olhos ao ver Jimmy se aproximando, subindo em cima do sofá e mirando fixamente a mesinha, com cara de quem vai atacar. Edward prontamente levantou-se e tirou o gato de lá, empurrando-o para a cozinha, mas o bichano não desistiu. Tentou atacar a comida novamente, e Edward novamente o impediu. Mais uma vez. Outra. E outra. Por fim, o rapaz se irritou de verdade e abriu a porta da cozinha, empurrando o gato para fora e trancando a porta em seguida. Quando voltou para a sala, Bella terminava de descer as escadas, usando um vestido preto simples de alcinha, cabelos úmidos soltos e pés descalços.

Ela sorriu para ele, que não pôde evitar sorrir também. Mais uma vez ele se aproximou e a beijou.

– Você está tão linda... – sussurrou, arrastando os lábios pela mandíbula dela, inebriado com seu cheiro bom.

– Hm... Obrigada – agradeceu meio incerta. Por mais que tentasse, ainda não estava bem acostumada aos elogios de Edward. Ele riu antes de beijar seus lábios mais uma vez.

– Vem. Vamos comer.

Edward puxou-a pela mão e os dois sentaram-se e começaram a saborear a lasanha, trocando poucas palavras, carinhos e sorrisos. O rapaz contou a Bella sobre sua tarde e no quanto Jimmy foi implicante. A morena não conseguia parar de rir do namorado, imaginando as cenas que ele descrevia. Ele também quis saber como havia sido no trabalho, mas ela resumiu em pouquíssimas palavras e desconversou.

A certa altura da noite, eles abriram uma garrafa de vinho e ficaram apreciando a bebida calados, apenas sentindo a proximidade um do outro e trocando carícias. Edward achou que aquele era o momento para começar a falar, mas Bella foi mais rápida.

– Edward... – chamou baixinho, deixando sua taça com a bebida pela metade sobre a mesa e aproximando-se mais dele, olhando em seus olhos. – Eu queria te contar uma coisa... Uma coisa que eu pretendo fazer – começou nervosa e o rapaz passou a prestar mais atenção.

– O quê? – instigou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo dela detrás de sua orelha. Bella respirou fundo.

– Eu... Não vou mais renovar o contrato com o programa – disse de uma vez, desviando um pouco o olhar, sentindo um nó na garganta. Edward franziu a testa.

– Como assim? – quis saber.

– Bom... Eu comecei o programa com um contrato de dois anos, e quando ele expirou, fechei outro de mais um ano. Que está acabando e... Não vou fechar outro – explicou.

– Mas por que não? Você adora seu trabalho – disse ele, na tentativa de tirar aquela ideia da cabeça dela.

– Eu sei... Mas eu adoro você mais – sussurrou, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas aos poucos.

– Bella, eu nunca te pedi que...

– Eu sei. Mas eu acho que não tenho sido uma boa namorada para você. Meu trabalho está constantemente nos atrapalhando e... O modo como você ficou zangado hoje de manhã...

– Bella... – Edward a interrompeu, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos, fazendo-a olhar para ele. – Tire essa ideia da cabeça. Não faz sentido você querer largar tudo o que você construiu, tudo do que você mais se orgulha e faz de melhor por causa de uma estupidez minha. Eu nunca poderia pedir isso a você, amor. Não faça isso – disse sério, observando uma lágrima escorrer pela bochecha dela.

– Mas eu...

– E nunca diga que não é uma boa namorada para mim. Você é maravilhosa. Eu não poderia querer mais nada nesse mundo – murmurou, passando seus polegares gentilmente pelas maçãs do rosto dela.

– Mas, Edward... Imagine a situação contrária. Você não faria a mesma coisa? Ou ao menos pensaria em fazer? – indagou com a voz embargada.

– Claro que eu faria! E tenho certeza de que você também não me deixaria seguir em frente com isso – respondeu firme.

– Eu só... Quero que a gente dê certo. Você é melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Não quero perder você – disse ela chorosa.

– Você não vai. Bella... Eu amo você. Amo muito. E mesmo que você tenha uma vida corrida por conta das responsabilidades e que a gente não passe o tempo inteiro juntos, nada me deixa mais feliz do que saber que no final do dia sempre vou poder dormir abraçado a você e ser o primeiro a ver seu rosto lindo quando outro dia começar – declarou, fazendo o coração de Bella disparar. – Eu tenho muito orgulho de você. Definitivamente sou um homem de sorte. E é por isso que... – começou a dizer, remexendo-se para pegar a caixinha de veludo em seu bolso. – Quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. – Abriu a pequena caixa, revelando um anel em ouro branco, com pequenos brilhantes incrustrados na superfície. Bella abriu um enorme sorriso, e mais lágrimas corriam por seu rosto. – Você aceita casar comigo? – perguntou, e Bella ficou muda por alguns segundos, alternando olhares entre a joia e Edward.

– Sim! Sim, é claro que sim, sim! – respondeu animada, jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do namorado, agora noivo, apertando-o contra ela. – Eu te amo tanto, Edward... – murmurou, salpicando beijos no rosto dele. – E eu quem sou uma mulher de sorte. Nem sei exatamente se mereço...

– Shh... – Edward a interrompeu novamente. – Já disse para você parar com isso. Aceite que somos dois sortudos – disse e Bella rolou os olhos.

– Ok, parei – assentiu e sorriu para ele, que pegou sua mão direita e deslizou o anel em seu dedo anelar, depositando um beijo carinhoso nele. A morena logo juntou sua boca à dele e o beijou profundamente, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

Edward logo se empolgou e a puxou para seu colo, de modo que ela ficasse de frente para ele, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela, dando pequenas sugadas na pele sensível e sussurrando continuamente que a amava. Até que Bella lembrou-se de algo que lhe deu uma ideia. Ela começou a rir.

– O que foi? – quis saber ele, acariciando as coxas nuas dela.

– Hmm... É que... Eu... – gaguejou nervosa e envergonhada.

– Você o quê? – insistiu ele.

– Eu... Vi você hoje de manhã... No banheiro – confessou, evitando olhar para ele.

– Me viu no... _Puta merda_! – lamuriou ele, constrangido. – Eu... Eu...

– Não, não precisa ficar com vergonha. Foi sem querer. Me desculpe – pediu, mas não conseguia ficar séria. – Mas eu... Estava pensando e...

– E...?

– Eu queria... Hmm, _retribuir_ – disse, dessa vez sem desviar os olhos dos dele, que brilharam em expectativa.

– Você quer... se tocar para mim? – questionou ele, ainda sem acreditar.

– Uhum – ela balançou a cabeça, tentando manter-se corajosa. – Olha, eu vou para o quarto. Espera uns minutinhos e vai, ok? – pediu. Ele assentiu e ela o beijou rapidamente nos lábios antes de subir as escadas.

Edward acompanhou-a com o olhar, encarando o espaço vazio assim que ela desapareceu com a boca entreaberta e os olhos arregalados em descrença. Após alguns segundos, ele sacodiu a cabeça e um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios, e rapidamente ele levou a louça suja para a pia na cozinha. Organizou novamente as almofadas no sofá e repreendeu-se quando percebeu que estava praticamente quicando de um lado para o outro feito uma menininha.

Quando achou que já tinha esperado o suficiente, apagou as luzes da cozinha e da sala e subiu as escadas um pouco rápido demais. Parou um pouco com a mão na maçaneta da porta de seu quarto, seu membro já se contorcendo dentro das calças com a expectativa. Ele entrou no quarto devagar, notando já na entrada o vestido de Bella jogado no chão. A única luz ali vinha do banheiro, que tinha a porta aberta pela metade, iluminando fracamente o quarto. Após fechar a porta atrás de si, Edward continuou a passos lentos, dessa vez avistando a calcinha da namorada no caminho. Então ele levantou o olhar, e lá estava ela, no meio da cama, recostada em alguns travesseiros, nua, com uma expressão nervosa.

Contudo, todo o desejo que ela viu no olhar do namorado enquanto ele se aproximava a fizeram deixar as inibições de lado, fechar os olhos e em seguida levar a mão esquerda até um de seus seios, que ela massageou gentilmente antes de descer a mão livre até seu sexo, abrindo suas pernas de modo a ter um bom acesso. Ela fazia movimentos circulares em seu clitóris, enquanto a outra mão continuava a acariciar seu seio, e um gemido escapou de seus lábios quando ela tocou seu ponto sensível com mais vontade.

Edward observava cada movimento seu totalmente hipnotizado, despindo-se lentamente. Quando deu por si, estava com sua mão acariciando seu membro, enquanto olhava cheio de tesão sua namorada se dar prazer. Quando ela introduziu um dedo em sua entrada e mordeu o lábio, gemendo baixinho, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem, Edward sentiu que estava praticamente perdendo a cabeça, e imediatamente quis que aquele fosse seu dedo. Melhor, seu membro, que pulsava cada vez mais.

Bella voltou a acariciar seu clitóris, espalhando sua umidade, e quando penetrou dois dedos em sua entrada novamente, Edward subiu na cama, ofegante, e puxou os braços dela, prendendo-os acima de sua cabeça, e a olhou profundamente nos olhos. As respirações pesadas dos dois se misturavam, e não demorou muito para que suas bocas se encontrassem num beijo sôfrego, cheio de paixão. A morena impulsionou os quadris para cima, completamente excitada, necessitando de Edward, que não perdeu tempo e posicionou-se melhor, penetrando-a lentamente, preenchendo-a, arrancando gemidos dos dois.

Ele começou a se mover e ela o acompanhou, passando suas unhas curtas pelas costas dele enquanto ele sugava seu pescoço com força em locais estratégicos. Mais alguns movimentos e gemidos e sussurros incontroláveis irrompiam pelos lábios dos dois pelo intenso orgasmo que os atingia.

O corpo cansado e saciado de Edward caiu parcialmente por cima do de Bella, e ela levou sua mão até os cabelos dele, afagando-os com ternura enquanto eles normalizavam as respirações. A morena fez menção de erguer a outra mão para abraçá-lo direito, mas sua atenção foi desviada para o anel que brilhava em seu dedo. Ela ficou apenas admirando por alguns segundos, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios.

– Você quer mesmo casar comigo? – perguntou baixinho, meio sem pensar. Edward ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ela.

– Você ainda tem dúvidas? – questionou de volta, um pouco magoado.

– Não, é só que... Eu nunca pensei nisso. Sabe, casar... – disse, e pôs a mão no rosto de Edward antes que ele dissesse algo. – Não porque eu não quisesse isso, mas eu não esperava que algum dia encontraria alguém com coragem suficiente para me aturar pelo resto da vida – explicou, rindo um pouco.

– Eu até pensaria em uma resposta para isso, mas acho que não estou raciocinando direito devido ao que aconteceu agora pouco – disse rápido, fazendo Bella rir ainda mais.

– Se eu não conhecesse seus sentimentos por mim, diria com toda certeza que você quer casar comigo só pelo sexo – disse ela desafiadoramente.

– Claro que é! Você acha mesmo que eu te pedi em casamento porque você é inteligente, linda, talentosa, carinhosa e uma companheira maravilhosa? Que nada, é só mesmo pelo melhor sexo da minha vida – respondeu ele com falso desdém.

Os dois ficaram rindo um da cara do outro e quando perceberam, seus lábios já se moviam um contra o outro num beijo carinhoso.

– Você é um idiota – acusou Bella contra a boca de Edward, que sorriu.

– Mas você me ama – afirmou ele.

– Amo mesmo.

* * *

**Para quem quiser conhecer o Jimmy, tem um link com uma foto dele no meu perfil ;)**_**  
**_

* * *

**N/A: Então, esse extra foi escrito com todo amor, carinho, dedicação e imaginação muito maluca para minha migs mais maluca ainda Annie Kartchner, awn! :3 Nee, vou ser boazinha e não vou entregar você dizendo que foi ideia sua certa parte desse capítulo, mas espero que tenha correspondido às suas expectativas nada puras! hahaha (não me bate, é tudo brincadeira, sabe que eu te amo)**

**Enfim, espero que todo mundo que ler goste, e comente também! Se tudo der certo, volto na próxima semana com mais um extra e surpresinha nele! Quem advinha o que é? Deixem reviews com suas opiniões e palpites! 3**  
**Beeijos e até o próximo! :***


	5. Cena Extra III - Parte I

**N/A: Oi! Mais um extra chegando! Esse também vai ser dividido em duas partes, assim como o primeiro, por ter ficado enorme rs. Espero que curtam! Nos falamos na nota no final :3  
**

* * *

_**Outtake III - Parte I  
**_

* * *

– Edward, você viu a minha... – Bella não pôde terminar sua pergunta, sendo pega de surpresa por uma tontura que a fizeram apoiar as mãos na parede da cozinha. Edward prontamente levantou-se e correu até ela.

– Bella? Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado, segurando-a delicadamente pela cintura com um braço e passando a mão em seu rosto, que estava meio pálido. A morena respirou fundo.

– Sim, sim... Eu... Só um segundo – pediu com um dedo erguido, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo mais algumas vezes. – Ok. Passou – disse simplesmente, dando um sorriso fraco na direção dele e afastando-se rapidamente, indo até à geladeira tomar um pouco de água, como se nada tivesse acontecido. O rapaz ficou confuso.

– Amor, o que você tem? Ultimamente você vive pálida e passando mal. Está doente? – questionou preocupado, aproximando-se dela novamente.

– Não. É impressão sua – respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros. – Eu levantei rápido demais e desci as escadas rápido demais... Deve ter sido isso – continuou, sentando-se em frente à bancada e servindo-se das panquecas que estavam ali. Edward decidiu ficar quieto, embora estivesse desconfiado. Aquele estado dela não era normal.

– Hm – murmurou. – O que você ia me perguntar quando chegou aqui? – quis saber ele, sentando-se ao lado dela, voltando para seu café da manhã inacabado. Ela franziu a testa.

– Esqueci. Não devia ser nada importante – disse indiferente. A preocupação de Edward só aumentava.

Os dois comeram sem mais palavras, e o silêncio que se instalara ali estava desconfortável para ambos. Edward havia percebido uma mudança repentina no comportamento de Bella nos últimos dias. Ela estava meio distante, falava menos, estava tensa e vez ou outra sentia um mal-estar. Ele já havia visto ela em suas semanas de TPM várias e várias vezes, porém, daquela vez estava pior.

Assim que terminou sua refeição, o rapaz segurou o queixo da mulher e levou seus lábios aos dela num beijo terno, sorriu e virou-se para subir as escadas, indo para o banheiro de seu quarto escovar os dentes antes de sair para a faculdade. Assim que ele pegou uma toalha para enxugar o rosto, levou um baita susto ao ver Bella entrar em disparada no banheiro e ajoelhar-se em frente ao vaso sanitário, despejando todo seu café da manhã e mais um pouco. Ele mais uma vez correu até ela, segurando seus cabelos enquanto ela esvaziava o estômago.

A morena, ao recuperar-se, fechou rapidamente a tampa do vaso, dando descarga e sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada. Edward ainda segurava seus cabelos, passando seus dedos pela testa úmida dela.

– Desculpa – pediu ela, e ele arregalou os olhos, incrédulo.

– Por que está se desculpando?

– Por essa cena... Nojenta – explicou ela. Ele suspirou e levantou-se, ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo. Ele esperou calmamente enquanto ela escovava os dentes e voltava para o quarto em seguida.

– Não vai mesmo me contar o que você tem? – inquiriu ele, ficando de frente a ela quando se sentou na cama. Ela deu de ombros mais uma vez.

– Acho que a comida me fez mal – respondeu, prendendo seu cabelo em um coque frouxo.

– De novo? Ontem o jantar te fez mal também? – insistiu ele, perdendo um pouco a paciência.

– Como eu vou saber, Edward? Não é culpa minha – ela também se exaltou um pouco. Ele exalou forte.

– Eu só quero saber o que tem de errado com você. Não gosto de te ver passando mal o tempo todo. E não sei o que eu fiz para você estar estranha comigo – disse ele com um ar entristecido. Bella sentiu um nó na garganta.

– Não, você não fez nada – ela o tranquilizou. – Deve ser só estresse. Não vejo a hora de tirar férias novamente. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem – disse, passando sua mão levemente na bochecha dele, sentindo-se culpada.

– Você não acha que seria bom ver um médico? – sugeriu ele, pegando uma mão dela entre as suas.

– Não precisa. Eu vou ficar bem, já disse – insistiu, torcendo internamente que ele esquecesse isso.

– Mas...

– Edward, eu prometo que se continuar assim, eu marco uma consulta para mim, ok? – disse, apertando sua mão na dele. Ele encolheu os ombros.

– Tudo bem – assentiu, mas ainda não estava convencido. – Eu não queria que o dia começasse assim – comentou com um sorriso sem graça, olhando para o colo dela onde repousavam suas mãos entrelaçadas. Bella engoliu em seco e puxou-o para um abraço.

– Me desculpe. Eu também não queria – suspirou, alisando as costas dele. – Nem acredito que já faz um ano – comentou, ficando mais alegre, olhando para sua aliança de casamento em sua mão esquerda.

– Eu sim. Assim como vou acreditar quando fizer dez, vinte, quarenta, cinquenta... – falou ele, fazendo Bella rir.

– Eu te amo – disse ela, afastando-se para olhar o rosto dele.

– Também te amo – respondeu, beijando-a na boca. – Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem aqui? – questionou preocupado em ter que ir para a faculdade e deixá-la sozinha.

– Tenho. Não se preocupe, amor – pediu, beijando-o mais uma vez.

– Ok. Não tenho aulas hoje à tarde, então devo voltar mais cedo. Nosso jantar ainda está de pé, não é? – quis confirmar.

– Claro que sim. Precisamos comemorar, não é? – inquiriu retoricamente, ficando um pouco mais animada. – Agora é melhor você ir, não vá se atrasar por minha causa – disse, levantando-se e puxando-o pela mão. Ele pegou sua mochila e a abraçou.

– Não hesite em me ligar caso precise de mim, ok? Venho correndo – disse ele, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela detrás de sua orelha.

– Eu sei – respondeu simplesmente e beijou-o com mais vontade, apertando seus braços em torno dele. – Tchau – despediu-se quando ele se afastou e saiu pela porta.

Ao passar pela sala, Edward encontrou Kate, sua empregada, tirando pó dos móveis da sala. Ele pediu gentilmente que ela ficasse de olho em Bella de vez em quando enquanto ela estivesse em casa, e que ligasse para ele caso ela não se sentisse bem. A mulher pediu que ele não se preocupasse e ele agradeceu, saindo para mais um dia de aula.

Da janela de seu quarto, Bella observou o carro de Edward se afastar da garagem e esperou que ele desaparecesse de sua vista para ir até seu closet e trocar de roupa. Naquela quinta-feira ela iria até o estúdio apenas para alguns retoques finais da gravação do próximo programa e estaria livre na hora do almoço. Deu graças a Deus por isso, pois havia algo que ela precisava fazer, e seu estômago apertou um pouco em antecipação e nervosismo. Sentiu-se mal por perceber que estava mesmo tratando Edward um pouco friamente nos últimos dias, mas ela não sabia direito como agir. Ainda não estava cem por cento certa, e também não sabia o que esperar da reação dele. Embora já estivessem casados há um ano e juntos há quase três, ele estava cursando Arquitetura na faculdade, continuava participando de comerciais e fotos de revistas, estava à procura de um emprego mais estável, tinha prioridades, não sabia se ele estava pronto. Não sabia nem se ela mesma estava pronta.

Sua angústia aumentava a cada passo que ela dava em direção àquele consultório médico depois de cumprir seus compromissos no trabalho. Engoliu o nó que crescia em sua garganta e informou seu nome na recepção, e a gentil moça pediu que ela aguardasse uns minutos. O coração de Bella parecia que iria saltar pela boca assim que ela viu a recepcionista com um envelope branco. A morena estendeu a mão trêmula e o pegou, balbuciando um agradecimento antes de girar em seus calcanhares e marchar de volta até seu carro, sentindo aquele envelope pesar em sua mão. Ela o colocou sobre o banco do passageiro e dirigiu devagar, respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar.

Ao chegar em casa, foi direto para a cozinha e serviu-se de suco de maracujá, sentando-se na bancada e encarando o envelope que descansava sobre ela.

– Está tudo bem, dona Bella? – a voz de Kate a despertou. Ela forçou um sorriso.

– Claro, Kate. Estou bem – respondeu, tentando convencer a si mesma daquilo também.

– Bom, o almoço está pronto e a casa está limpa. A senhora precisa de alguma coisa? – questionou.

– Não, Kate, obrigada. Pode ir embora, se quiser – disse Bella, tomando mais um gole de suco. Kate ficou um pouco tensa.

– Mas... A senhora não quer que eu fique aqui? Sabe, caso a senhora se sinta mal – disse meio sem graça, tentando não entregar Edward, porém falhando em sua tentativa.

– O Edward te pediu isso, não foi? – perguntou Bella, com um suspiro.

– Bom, err... Ele só está preocupado, senhora. Não fique zangada com ele. E não diga que eu disse. – Kate ficou nervosa.

– Fique tranquila, Kate, não vou contar. E não vou me zangar com ele – tranquilizou-a. – Pode ir, sério, eu estou bem. Edward disse que não terá aulas à tarde, então ele deve estar chegando.

– Tem certeza?

– Absoluta.

– Ok, então – assentiu Kate, meio incerta. – Então eu vou indo. Cuide-se – despediu-se a mulher, sorrindo para a patroa.

– Pode deixar. Tchau.

Bella exalou pesadamente após assistir a empregada passar pela porta e ir embora. Sentiu algo roçar de leve em seus pés e tomou um leve susto, ficando aliviada ao perceber que era Jimmy que a rodeava. Ela abaixou-se um pouco para fazer carinho no animal.

– Vai me dizer que também está preocupado comigo? – perguntou retoricamente, rindo levemente. Ela terminou seu suco e lavou o copo antes de subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto, com Jimmy seguindo-a.

Ela retirou os sapatos e subiu na cama, recostando-se na cabeceira e fechando os olhos por uns instantes, balançando o envelope em sua mão ainda trêmula. Ouviu seu gato começar a miar e abriu os olhos, encontrando o bichano encarando-a ao lado da cama. Ela fez mais um carinho nele e foi até o banheiro lavar um pouco o rosto. Ela olhou-se no espelho após secar-se e respirou fundo, tentando encontrar coragem e autoconfiança em algum lugar dentro de si mesma.

Assim que a mulher voltou para o quarto, Jimmy estava sobre a cama, suas patas e sua boca atacando o envelope que ela havia deixado ali.

– Droga, Jimmy! Não! – exclamou, indo rapidamente até o animal e puxando o papel de suas garras e dentes. – Gato danado! – repreendeu, dando um peteleco leve na orelha dele, que continuou no mesmo lugar.

Quando Bella olhou para o envelope em sua mão, ele estava parcialmente aberto e mastigado devido à traquinagem de seu gato. Seu coração disparou. Só um movimento e ela teria a resposta que mudaria sua vida. E a de Edward. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, ela puxou o papel do interior do envelope, desdobrou-o e lá estava.

Uma simples palavrinha que fizeram seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estava apavorada, sentia-se maravilhada. Lágrimas incontroláveis escorriam por seu rosto enquanto seus lábios se esticavam sobre os dentes num sorriso enorme. Ela leu e releu a mesma palavra repetidas vezes, molhando o papel com as evidências de seu choro, sentindo-se um pouco sufocada com o misto de extrema felicidade e medo.

Estava tão imersa naquela descoberta que não ouviu quando Edward estacionou em sua garagem, ou quando ele passou pela porta da frente e chamou seu nome, ou quando ele chegou até o quarto e viu-se mais assustado do que nunca ao vê-la se se desmanchando lágrimas e soluçando sobre a cama.

– Bella! – exclamou alarmado, largando sua mochila e seus projetos de qualquer jeito no chão e correndo em sua direção, ficando ajoelhado ao lado dela no chão. – O que houve? Está passando mal de novo? Fala comigo, meu amor, o que você tem? – disparou perguntas, e só então Bella se deu conta de sua presença.

– Edward... – sussurrou, sentindo mais vontade de chorar ainda, e o fazendo.

– Eu estou aqui... Estou aqui – murmurou ele, subindo na cama e puxando-a para seus braços.

– Edward, eu... Me desculpe, eu... – ela tentava dizer, o papel de seu exame já meio amassado sob sua mão que repousava no colchão.

– Shh, fique quieta não precisa se desculpar por nada, você não fez nada – ele tentava tranquilizá-la. Ela agarrou a camisa dele, fechando sua mão em punho, e soluçou mais uma vez.

– Eu estou grávida, Edward – disse de uma vez.

Edward ficou estático ao ouvir e assimilar aquelas palavras. Bella notou e afastou-se um pouco dele, e mais lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos quando ela viu sua expressão. Ele a encarava com olhos arregalados e com a boca aberta, fazendo menção de movê-la, mas sem conseguir fazer isso.

– E-eu... Não sei o que aconteceu, eu devo ter esquecido a pílula, não me lembro direito... Eu sei que não é o momento certo, você deve estar me odiando por ter sido irresponsável, eu juro que não fiz por mal, por favor, me perdoa, eu... – Ela foi interrompida pelos lábios de Edward pressionando os dela.

– Cala a boca, Bella! Pare de pedir desculpas! Nós vamos ter um filho! – disse animado, os olhos arregalados e os lábios se repuxando sobre os dentes num sorriso radiante. – _Caralho_, eu vou ser pai! – exclamou, gargalhando bobamente e puxando sua esposa para um abraço. Bella fungou uma vez, franziu a testa e soltou uma risada nervosa.

– Edward... – disse baixinho e ele logo se afastou.

– O que foi? Eu te machuquei? Desculpa, meu amor, você está sentindo alguma coisa? Aqui? – disparou perguntas novamente, tocando a barriga ainda plana de Bella, em seguida arrumando os travesseiros da cama em um monte só. – Vem, encosta aqui. Quer que eu massageie seus pés? Quer comer alguma coisa? Quer água? Se você quiser eu posso...

– Hey, calma! Pode respirar entre as palavras, eu estou bem – tranquilizou-o. – Você não está... Chateado? – ela perguntou com cautela e ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Chateado? Eu? Por que estaria? – ele quis saber.

– Eu estava com medo de te contar – começou ela com um suspiro, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto com as mãos. – Eu conversei com a minha mãe sobre as coisas que vinha sentindo e ela disse que desconfiava do que eu tinha. Eu não soube o que fazer no momento, então eu liguei para Alice e ela me encheu a paciência até que eu comprei um teste de farmácia. Quatro, na verdade. Você ficaria espantado com a quantidade de água que eu tive que beber para fazer xixi nos quatro palitinhos – divagou, torcendo um pouco os lábios. – Enfim... Eu não quis acreditar ainda, então para acabar com essa dúvida que estava me sufocando eu dei uma escapadinha do estúdio para fazer um exame de sangue ontem e... – ela pegou o papel amassado e o ergueu – Deu positivo – concluiu.

Edward pegou o papel, analisando-o, o sorriso ainda persistente em seu rosto enquanto ele ouvia o que Bella dizia.

– Então era por isso que você estava estranha e passando mal o tempo todo? – ele quis confirmar. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

– Nós nunca falamos sobre isso realmente, eu cheguei a pensar que você não quisesse, sabe, ou pelo menos não agora... – sua voz morreu, o sentimento de culpa voltando. Após olhar o papel em suas mãos, Edward sorriu mais uma vez e o deixou de lado, pegando a mão de Bella entre as suas.

– Eu pensava que não era possível eu te amar mais do que já te amo... Mas eu estava errado – declarou, pousando sua mão ternamente sobre a barriga da esposa. – Toda vez que penso que cheguei ao meu limite, você me surpreende e te amo mais. Como agora – completou, colocando um sorriso sincero no rosto de Bella. – Só porque nunca falamos sobre isso não quer dizer que eu não queira ter filhos com você. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, eu... Porra, eu estou me sentindo um idiota, não sei nem direito o que dizer – confessou rindo. – Mas se aconteceu agora, quer dizer que _é_ o momento certo – assegurou.

O alívio aos poucos tomava conta de Bella, e foi a vez dela gargalhar baixo. Sua mão pousou sobre sua barriga, encantada não só por perceber que estava gerando uma vida, mas porque aquela vida seria um pedaço dela e de Edward.

– Tem um filho nosso aqui, Edward... – murmurou maravilhada, e ele pôs a mão sobre a dela.

– Sim... – concordou ele, ignorando o desconforto em suas bochechas devido ao sorriso que não deixava seu rosto, e Bella aproximou-se para beijar seu marido na boca e abraçá-lo mais uma vez. – Minha mãe vai pirar. Desde que nos casamos não tem um dia que ela não jogue na minha cara que eu sou o único filho que pode dar netos a ela porque sou o _único_ filho dela – comentou, rindo junto com Bella.

– Só quem sabe até agora é você. E Alice, já que ela ficou comigo o tempo todo no telefone anteontem enquanto eu fazia os testes e ficou gritando meia hora no viva-voz quando três deles deram positivo – informou. – Ela disse que não precisava de exame de sangue para ela ter certeza e já estava planejando o chá de bebê. – A morena fez um bico, já sabendo que não conseguiria impedir sua prima. Edward beijou de leve seu bico e aproximou-se mais dela.

– Sabe... – começou Edward. – Esse é o terceiro grande sonho meu que você realiza – confidenciou e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– É mesmo? – questionou, suas mãos acariciando a nuca dele.

– Sim. O segundo foi ter se casado comigo – disse ele, atiçando a curiosidade dela.

– E qual foi o primeiro? – quis saber a mulher.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez, imiscuindo seus dedos nos fios castanhos dela e fazendo carinho enquanto sua língua acariciava a dela. Quando pararam em busca de ar, encostaram as testas, sentindo as respirações um do outro baterem suaves em seus rostos. Edward sorriu antes de falar.

– Bater na minha porta.

**(...)**

De frente para o espelho da penteadeira de seu quarto, Bella terminava de fazer uma trança lateral em seus longos cabelos castanhos. Depois de prender a ponta com um elástico, ela analisou sua imagem. Vestia uma calça preta de tecido leve até o tornozelo, calçava um par de sapatilhas azul-escuro e vestia uma blusa estilo bata, branca e de alças não muito finas com pequenos detalhes florais, que deixava bem à vontade sua barriga de quase oito meses de gravidez.

Passou um batom cor de boca nos lábios e assim que abriu seu kit de maquiagem para guardar o cosmético, viu pelo espelho a porta do quarto se abrir, revelando Edward, que usava uma calça jeans escura, camisa pólo cinza e tênis. Ela sorriu para ele quanto ele se aproximava por trás dela e depositava um beijo carinhoso em seu ombro descoberto.

– Vim ver se já está pronta. Alice não para de pular de um lado a outro lá embaixo – disse e Bella revirou os olhos.

– Estou sim. Seus pais já chegaram? – questionou, ainda olhando-o pelo espelho.

– Sim. Estão ansiosos para ver você – respondeu. – E como está o nosso garotão? – perguntou, passando os braços ao redor da esposa e pousando as duas mãos em sua barriga protuberante.

– Está quietinho agora, depois de ter passado o dia inteiro fazendo acrobacias – respondeu com humor na voz e pousou distraidamente uma de suas mãos sobre uma de Edward. Exatamente sobre o local onde naquele momento puderam sentir um leve movimento. – Mas parece que está se agitando novamente com a presença do papai – completou e Edward riu junto com ela.

– Você está linda – elogiou.

– Eu estou enorme – retrucou Bella, olhando-o como se ele fosse algum tipo de retardado mental.

– Mas está linda – ele mandou de volta, pressionando seus lábios na mandíbula dela.

– E bochechuda.

– E linda.

– Seu bobo – Bella riu e virou-se para beijar seu marido na boca. – Você também está lindo – disse sorrindo contra os lábios dele. – Vamos logo antes que Alice venha atrás de mim.

**.**

* * *

**N/A: Então, gente, a próxima parte desse extra já está bem adiantada. Eu ia esperar e postar só quando as duas partes estivessem prontas para postar logo as duas, mas achei que já estava demorando pra atualizar. A próxima parte virá em breve, sábado ou domingo, mas só se tiver um bom número de reviews. Não estou sendo chantagista (talvez só um pouco hehe), mas o número de comentários está muito baixo em comparação ao número de leitores. Tanta gente com a fic nos alertas e favoritos e não comentam. Fico desanimada desse jeito. Me animem e o próximo update será no fim de semana, ok? Ok! :3**

**Mas então, o que vcs acham que vai acontecer na continuação? Tá muito fácil, hein! Palpites, chutes, opiniões, previsões, me contem aí na caixinha de review! hahaha  
**

**Beijo, até o próximo! :*  
**


	6. Cena Extra III - Parte II

_****_**N/A: Oi! Aqui está a segunda parte do extra III. Mesmo que as reviews não tenham aumentado muito (jogando na cara) hahaha. Enfim, espero que gostem! Nota da autora no final :3 **

* * *

_**Outtake III – Parte II**_

* * *

Edward ajudou Bella a descer as escadas com cuidado e continuou segurando sua mão até atravessarem a porta da frente, dirigindo-se até a lateral da casa para encontrar os familiares reunidos no espaço decorado em azul-claro e branco.

Bella sorriu agradecida e animada enquanto analisava tudo à medida que se aproximava. Nos topos das três colunas da varanda havia alguns balões e fitas nas cores padronizadas da pequena comemoração, uma mesa comprida coberta por uma toalha lisa e também azul-claro sob a varanda continha vários tipos de frios, salgados, docinhos e bebidas, ao lado dela havia uma caixa grande e enfeitada que Bella não soube identificar para quê servia e as pessoas que estavam ali se distribuíam em quatro mesas redondas de cinco cadeiras cada em frente à varanda, sobre a grama do jardim. Quando o casal chegou mais perto, Alice foi a primeira a avistá-los e correr em direção a eles.

– Até que enfim, hein, Bella! Estava prestes a ir atrás de você – reclamou a baixinha, fazendo Bella sorrir e revirar os olhos antes de abraçá-la. – Gostou do que preparei para o meu sobrinho lindo? Aposto que serei a tia preferida dele eternamente – afirmou com ar convencido.

– Alice, você seria a tia preferida dele mesmo se ele não quisesse. Seu poder de persuasão me assusta até hoje – brincou Bella e sua prima mostrou-lhe a língua infantilmente. – Mas eu adorei. Está tudo muito fofo. Obrigada – agradeceu sinceramente.

– Awn, olha como ela está cafoninha! Ser mamãe está te fazendo muito bem, Bella – disse Alice, puxando a mão da prima até onde estavam todos os familiares reunidos.

Bella sentiu vontade de chorar de emoção ao reparar na faixa que estava pendurada na parede sobre a mesa que continha a comida, que dizia numa caligrafia grande e bem desenhada:

_BEM-VINDOS AO MEU CHÁ DE BEBÊ!_

_ANDREW_

Os espaços em branco da faixa estavam preenchidos por pequenos desenhos de mamadeiras, chupetas e chocalhos. Mais uma vez Bella sentiu-se agradecida por Alice e olhou sorrindo para Edward, que retribuiu. As pessoas logo pararam de conversar entre si para cumprimentar o casal e o bebê assim que os viram. Os primeiros foram Renée e Charlie, que assim como Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett haviam chegado naquela manhã apenas para aquela pequena comemoração. A mãe da morena ficou afagando a barriga protuberante da filha e repetindo o quanto estava feliz não apenas pelo fato de que seria avó, mas também por vê-la realizada e começando a construir sua própria família. Charlie era mais contido e a cumprimentou brevemente, também acariciando seu netinho e recebendo um leve chute em resposta.

Carlisle e Esme, pais de Edward, aproximaram-se também e cumprimentaram a nora, não conseguindo esconder a satisfação, principalmente Esme, que não segurou as lágrimas e emocionou-se ao sentir seu netinho na barriga de Bella, sentindo imenso orgulho do filho.

Rosalie e Emmett também reivindicaram suas vezes de também paparicar a amiga, fazendo-a rir do modo infantil que eles competiam para tocar-lhe a barriga. Edward observava tudo com um enorme sorriso no rosto, sentindo-se orgulhoso e agradecido de tudo o que construíra ao lado da mulher da sua vida.

Após conseguir tirar Rose e Emmett de cima de Bella, Alice a segurou pela mão e conduziu-a até à espreguiçadeira que ela havia arrastado até perto de uma das mesas para que se sentasse e ficasse à vontade. Edward sentou-se ao seu lado e depositou um beijo carinhos em sua têmpora, murmurando um "eu te amo" contra a pele dela, recebendo um sorriso satisfeito em troca.

– Eu realmente adorei aquela mesa – comentou a morena, os olhos fixos na mesa de comida. – Principalmente pelo que tem nela. Parece tudo tão gostoso... – continuou e fez menção de levantar, mas seu marido a impediu.

– Pode ficar aí, eu pego para você – disse ele atencioso.

– Obrigada, meu amor – agradeceu ela enquanto ele levantava. – Um pouco de tudo, por favor – pediu com um risinho antes de ele se afastar. Emmett o acompanhou.

Bella ficou observando Edward por um instante e sentiu vontade de rir de si mesma ao lembra-se do pânico idiota que sentiu no dia em que se olhou no espelho e viu sua imagem enfiada em um vestido branco e longo, que se moldava perfeitamente em seu corpo da parte inferior do busto até à cintura, a partir de onde descia solto até os pés, e com alças largas caídas nos ombros. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque bem elaborado e com adornos brilhantes aqui e ali, complementando seu visual de noiva. Lembrou-se do momento em que sua mãe entregou-lhe o buquê e disse que Edward estava esperando por ela no altar, e foram essas palavras que a fizeram mover-se do lugar.

Toda e qualquer insegurança que ela ainda poderia ter desaparecem instantaneamente assim que ela pôs os pés na igreja e avistou seu noivo ao longe, e sua vontade era de simplesmente largar do braço de seu pai e correr até ele. Lágrimas de emoção escorreram lentamente por suas bochechas quando eles disseram a simples palavra que os fariam um do outro para sempre a partir daquele momento.

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu no rosto de Bella quando ela pensou na sorte que teve, levando automaticamente sua mão para acariciar sua barriga. A maior e melhor prova do amor dos dois.

Ela olhou para baixo por um segundo e tomou um leve susto ao ver um tufo de pelos laranja saindo debaixo de sua espreguiçadeira. Só então percebeu que era Jimmy, e o que ela estava vendo era o rabo dele. Riu baixinho ao pensar que ele estava cada vez mais preguiçoso com a idade.

– Hm, parece que aquela história de "grávidas ficam com os hormônios à flor da pele" é mesmo verdade – brincou Rosalie, dando um leve susto em Bella após sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Do que está falando, Rose? – fez-se de desentendida, pigarreando um pouco.

– Ah, Bella, você nem ao menos disfarça quando fica comendo a bunda do seu marido com os olhos – explicou Alice, sentando-se perto dela também.

– Eu não estava fazendo isso! – exclamou um pouco alto, mas logo se recompondo. – Estava? – questionou baixinho e as amigas riram.

– Não – disse Alice. – Mas você estava encarando ele tão fixamente que fiquei com medo de você ficar vesga – explicou e Bella suspirou.

– Ah, eu só estava pensando... – contou a morena. – Edward é simplesmente incrível – disse, tornando a olhar na direção dele, que nesse momento discutia algo com Emmett e Jasper, gesticulando e rindo. – O que foi mais encantador nele quando nos conhecemos foi o modo como ele me tratou. Ele não ficou cheio de frescuras, tomando cuidado com o que fazia ou falava só porque eu sou uma apresentadora de TV. Ele me viu como eu realmente era, e sempre demonstra que me ama apesar dos meus inúmeros defeitos. E agora nós vamos ter um filho... Acho que eu não poderia estar mais feliz – concluiu, levantando o olhar e vendo que sua prima tinha os olhos marejados.

– Eu estou tão feliz por você, Bella! – disse a baixinha, mexendo na trança da prima. – Tão bom ver que você finalmente encontrou alguém que te ama e te quer de verdade. Ver você construindo a sua família... – completou, limpando as lágrimas antes que caíssem por seu rosto e borrassem sua maquiagem.

– Obrigada, Alice. – Bella sorriu, segurando a mão da baixinha.

– Você tinha que ver a animação dele conversando comigo e com a sua mãe sobre fraldas, mamadeiras e essas coisas – disse Rosalie, rindo.

– Isso é porque você não o viu no dia em que ouvimos o coração de Andrew pela primeira vez. Ele ficou pedindo repetidas vezes para o médico deixá-lo ouvir de novo – comentou a morena. – Mas não se comparou à última ultrassom que fiz. O encantamento nos olhos dele quando ele encarou a foto com nosso bebê chupando o dedo... – contou. Bella estava cada vez mais empolgada em dividir com as amigas o quão feliz Edward a fazia.

– Qual de vocês escolheu o nome? – quis saber Rosalie.

– Ele. Nós combinamos que se fosse menina eu escolheria. E se fosse menino, a escolha seria dele. O nome Andrew nunca soou tão bem como quando saíram dos lábios dele – disse, virando um pouco a cabeça e olhando o marido novamente, que estava realmente entretido em uma conversa com os outros rapazes.

– É um lindo nome. Eu adorei – disse Alice, batendo palminhas.

– E você já está de licença, Bella? – perguntou Rose de repente.

– Sim. Gravei mais um programa, que irá ao ar daqui duas semanas, antes de entregá-lo à Tanya Denali, que vai me substituir até acabar meu resguardo – explicou.

– Ah sim. E você já pensou no que vai fazer depois disso? – inquiriu a loira.

– Como assim?

– Bom, você não vai poder ficar levando seu bebê pro estúdio o tempo todo, não é? Vocês vão contratar uma babá ou algo assim? – quis saber e Bella franziu a testa.

– Eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda. Mas é o mais provável – aquiesceu. – Se bem que eu já não gosto da ideia de ter outra pessoa cuidando do meu filho. Não se pode mais confiar em ninguém hoje em dia – comentou, preocupando-se imediatamente.

Será que ela seria uma boa mãe? Será que sua rotina de gravações e afins atrapalharia sua relação com seu filho? Os deixaria distantes? Ela estremeceu ao pensar nisso.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Sei que vocês darão um jeito. – Alice a tranquilizou. – Mas deixe para pensar nisso depois. Agora aproveite o prato de comida generoso que seu marido vem trazendo para você – disse com uma risada no momento em que Edward tornava a sentar ao lado da esposa e lhe entregava a comida. Rosalie e Alice aproveitaram para levantarem-se e servirem-se também.

Bella sentiu sua boca salivar e abriu um grande sorriso antes de começar a degustar as guloseimas à sua frente.

– É impressão minha ou vocês estavam falando de mim? – perguntou Edward enquanto eles comiam. Bella deu de ombros.

– Impressão sua – respondeu, olhando-o de lado, um sorriso brincando em sua boca, deixando claro que estava mentindo.

– Você estava o tempo inteiro rindo com elas e olhando para mim. Será que foi mesmo só impressão minha? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Ok, você quem pediu. – Ela diminuiu o tom de voz. – Eu estava contando a elas o quanto você é bom de cama, como a sua língua e os seus dedos me deixam perto do céu mesmo que eu esteja com esse barrigão – disse e Edward arregalou os olhos e engasgou um pouco com a comida. Bella gargalhou.

– Você não está falando sério – afirmou ele, acompanhando-a nas risadas.

– Não estou. Mas a sua cara foi impagável – apontou para ele. – Mas isso não deixa de ser verdade, você sabe – piscou, encostando seus lábios nos dele por um breve segundo.

– Claro que eu sei – disse convencido, colocando um docinho na boca de Bella. Ela mordeu seu dedo de propósito. – Ai! – reclamou baixinho, puxando o dedo rapidamente.

– Foi sem querer – disse ela, fingindo-se de inocente. – Me deixa dar beijinho que passa. – Ela puxou o dedo dele de volta, e mais uma vez ele engasgou quando ela o colocou na boca e chupou. – Passou? – questionou, sorrindo maliciosa. Edward olhou para os lados, ficando um pouco aliviado ao ver que todos comiam e conversavam entre si, sem prestar muita atenção no casal.

– Não – respondeu, fazendo os dois gargalharem.

– Depois eu quem sou tarada. – Bella fez um bico.

– Mas você é – rebateu ele, beijando o bico dela.

Pouco tempo depois, todas as mesas dispostas no jardim estavam bem próximas umas das outras e todos conversavam animadamente enquanto comiam e bebiam. Alice aproveitou esse momento para puxar a grande caixa que estava ao lado da mesa até onde Bella estava, batendo na mesa para chamar a atenção de todos.

– Está na hora dos presentinhos! – anunciou animada.

– Presentes? – perguntou Bella confusa, olhando para Edward, que deu de ombros simplesmente.

– Claro! É assim que funciona um chá de bebê, ué – disse a baixinha. – Eu sei que você já tem um enxoval lindo e completo, vai dizer que não precisava e blá blá blá, mas não poderia faltar uma brincadeirinha! – explicou, tirando três potinhos de tinta não tóxica nas cores vermelha, branca e azul de dentro da caixa.

– Ah, não...

– Ah, sim! Nós somos a melhor família do mundo, priminha, tínhamos que trazer um presentinho que fosse para Andrew. Agora nos ame, conforme-se e vamos começar – disse, dando um tapinha leve no ombro da prima.

Alice tirou um embrulho de dentro da caixa e entregou para Bella adivinhar o que era. Infelizmente, a morena não conseguiu acertar, e Alice levantou a blusa dela, deixando sua barriga exposta, e entregou a tinta para que Edward fizesse as honras. Ele colocou o dedo no potinho e fez um coração torto em torno do umbigo dela, enquanto todos riam da cena.

No penúltimo embrulho, a barriga de Bella não tinha mais espaço para mais nenhuma pintura sequer, e sua bochecha direita tinha uma estrela azul desenhada por Emmett quando ela errou o presente dele e de Rosalie.

– Eu mesma vou me pintar se isso não for uma mamadeira – disse segurando o embrulho, que só podia ser uma mamadeira. Ela soltou um gritinho quando viu que havia acertado e perguntou de quem era o presente.

– Você vai, Renée – disse Charlie rapidamente. O sorriso de Bella cresceu.

– Aê! Vem aqui, mãezinha – chamou batendo palmas, segurando o pote de tinta branca.

– Você tinha que acertar logo esse, Bella? Eu já estava até aliviada depois que você errou o sapatinho – disse Renée, relutante em levantar de seu lugar.

– Mãe, é só uma pinturazinha. Olha só a situação que eu estou! – apontou para a barriga enfeitada. – Agora venha. Não se pode negar pedido de grávida, você sabe – disse, rindo quando sua mãe se aproximou.

Ela mergulhou o dedo dentro e pintou o nariz da mãe, em seguida fazendo três listras brancas em cada uma de suas bochechas. Bella riu quando viu o resultado.

– Você está uma _gata_, mãe! – debochou, arrancando gargalhadas de todos, inclusive de Renée.

– Ok, ok, vamos para o último – disse Alice, forçando seu corpo para dentro da caixa para alcançar o último embrulho, entregando-o à Bella quando conseguiu.

Era retangular e achatado, e parecia ter algo que se movia na parte de trás. Bella achou estranho quando um palpite veio à sua cabeça. Aquilo não era exatamente o que se dava em chá de bebê.

– Isso parece um porta-retratos... – disse confusa, olhando para a prima.

– Abre – incentivou, e Bella logo se animou com a possibilidade de ter acertado mais um.

O coração da morena acelerou quando ela abriu o presente, e algumas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos. Ela tocou a imagem naquele porta-retratos de moldura bonita e bem elaborada e abriu um enorme sorriso. Nela, Edward estava ajoelhado à sua frente, com as mãos levemente pousadas sobre sua barriga e depositando um beijo nela, enquanto ela olhava para ele sorrindo, suas mãos cobrindo as dele. Ela lembrava-se de que eles tiraram aquela foto há alguns dias atrás.

– De quem é esse? – questionou, olhando para todos que estavam ali.

– Meu – disse a voz que estava do lado dela. A voz que deixava suas pernas bambas há anos.

Ela virou-se para Edward e sorriu, aproximando-se dele e beijando-o suavemente.

– Obrigada, amor. É o presente mais lindo que eu já ganhei. E Andrew também – sussurrou, olhando novamente para a foto, e depois outra vez para Edward. Ela despertou um pouco ao ouvir um coro de "Aww" vindo de suas amigas... E de Emmett.

– Que bom que você gostou – disse Edward, alisando a barriga dela, sem se importar com a tinta.

– Eu adorei – respondeu ela, puxando o rosto dele novamente para beijá-lo. – Mas... Eu acertei, então... – disse contra a boca dele, rindo ao se afastar para pegar o potinho de tinta.

– Ah, mas não vale! – reclamou ele, tentando esquivar-se, mas Bella foi mais rápida e passou o dedo lambuzado de tinta vermelha na bochecha dele, fazendo um risco aleatório, repetindo o processo na outra bochecha e na testa dele. Ele fez uma careta enquanto ela manchava a cara dele.

– Pronto, Edward, terminei. Nem doeu – ela disse, puxando-o para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

(...)

Era um pouco tarde da noite quando todos foram deitar. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett ocuparam os quartos de hóspedes da casa de Bella e Edward, enquanto os pais do casal preferiram hospedar-se em um hotel, prometendo visita-los no dia seguinte antes de viajarem de volta para casa.

Bella já havia tomado banho e esperava Edward terminar o dele sentada em sua cama, usando uma camisa dele que a deixava à vontade para dormir. Ela lia distraidamente uma revista sobre bebês e maternidade e não viu quando seu marido saiu do banheiro com uma toalha presa na cintura e seguiu para o closet. Ela só percebeu a presença dele quando ele saiu do closet, já vestido em uma calça de pijama, e xingou baixo ao tropeçar em algo.

– Edward? O que foi? – inquiriu ela.

– Tropecei nesse gato imbecil – respondeu, apontando para Jimmy, que nem sequer havia se movido do lugar. Bella rolou os olhos.

– Você nunca vai conseguir se dar bem com o Jimmy, não é, amor? Ainda não entendo toda a sua implicância com ele – disse ela.

– Eu poderia até gostar dele se ele ficasse fora do meu caminho – rebateu, passando a toalha nos cabelos úmidos mais uma vez antes de pendurá-la. – Aliás, ele não deveria estar aqui.

– Nem percebi que ele estava aí. Ele está cada vez mais preguiçoso com a idade, nem mia mais direito – observou Bella, deixando a revista de lado.

– Vou colocar ele lá fora – disse Edward, cutucando o gato com o pé. – Anda, bola de pelos inútil, para fora! – ordenou para o gato, fazendo Bella rir.

– Sinto muito te dizer, meu amor, mas ele não vai te ouvir – debochou.

Edward abaixou-se e pegou o bichano, levando-o rapidamente até à sala. Bella reprimiu a vontade de rir mais ainda quando ouviu a voz de seu marido reclamar e praguejar enquanto voltava.

– Esse gato ainda vai me pagar – murmurou, fechando a porta do quarto e indo deitar-se ao lado de Bella. A morena reparou um pequeno arranhão no ombro do marido e passou a mão por ali, antes de beijar o local levemente. Edward sorriu e beijou seu rosto.

– Edward... – ela começou, querendo e não querendo ao mesmo tempo tocar naquele assunto.

– Hm? – ele incentivou, colocando seu braço por trás dela e a erguendo devagarzinho, arrumando os travesseiros para que ela ficasse mais confortável.

– Você acha que eu vou ser uma boa mãe? – despejou a pergunta, e Edward ficou meio sem entender o porquê de ela questionar aquilo.

– Claro que sim. Eu tenho certeza. Por que está perguntando isso? – ele quis saber, fazendo carinho no cabelo dela.

– Ah, eu... Eu não vou poder cuidar dele o tempo todo, sabe? Meu trabalho é corrido, como você já sabe, eu... Tenho medo de que isso o afaste de mim – confessou, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com suas amigas mais cedo.

– Bella – começou Edward, colocando sua mão no rosto dela e ajeitando-se na cama para olhá-la melhor. – Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Você o ama, certo?

– Mais que a minha vida – respondeu sem hesitar.

– E é só isso que você tem que fazer. Eu sei que ele sente isso, e também te ama. Você será uma mãe maravilhosa, não importa se não poderá ficar com ele o tempo todo. Eu sei que você vai saber fazer os momentos em que estiverem juntos os melhores possíveis. Assim como faz comigo. – Ele sorriu. – Nós não ficamos o tempo todo juntos, mas eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por saber que você me ama – completou, capturando com seu polegar a lágrima solitária que descia pela bochecha de sua esposa.

– É incrível como você sempre diz a coisa certa para me fazer sentir melhor – disse ela, pousando sua mão na nuca dele, puxando seu rosto para ela. – Também sou feliz porque te amo – declarou, fazendo Edward rir. – E porque você me ama. Não é?

– Nunca duvide disso.

Um mês depois, quando Bella estava prestes a completar nove meses de gestação, Andrew veio ao mundo, provando a Edward e Bella que eles poderiam ser mais felizes ainda. Bella sentiu como se seu coração dobrasse de tamanho ao ouvir seu chorinho ecoar pela sala de parto, entendeu o que é amor incondicional quando sua boquinha rosada e faminta sugou o seio dela pela primeira vez, sorriu feito uma boba ao ver seus olhinhos verdes e brilhantes como o do pai a encararem curiosos, e encheu-se de orgulho ao ver seu bebê sendo embalado nos braços de Edward e perceber que aquilo era, sem dúvida, o melhor de tudo o que construíram juntos ao longo do tempo.

* * *

**N/A: Awn! Pronto, gente, o bebê nasceu! hahaha Eu queria que vocês adivinhassem do chá de bebê, mas todas estavam doidas pra ver o Edward papai LOL No próximo extra vcs terão um gostinho do Edward babando no baby, prometo :3  
**

**Ah, e também tiveram aquelas que pensaram que o extra anterior seria o casamento, então teve uma espiadinha do casamento deles nesse rs  
**

**Essa fic terá mais dois extras, e postarei o próximo na sexta-feira, mas vocês tem que comentar bastante, ok? Deixem reviews contando o que acharam do capítulo e o que esperam do próximo! :D  
**


	7. Cena Extra IV

**N/A: Demorei, mas voltei, com mais um extra lindo pra vocês. Nota da autora no final. Boa leitura! :D **

* * *

_**Outtake IV**_

* * *

– E... Corta!

Bella relaxou os ombros ao ouvir aquela palavra saída da boca de Alec, diretor de seu programa, e sorriu simpática para ele a para as outras pessoas da equipe que agradeciam por mais um trabalho cumprido e bem feito. Ela se sentou um pouco em uma das poltronas macias de seu cenário e recebeu agradecida um copo d'água que alguém lhe ofereceu.

A morena recebeu instruções de Alec para voltar no dia seguinte apenas à tarde para analisar o resultado e já combinar o próximo programa. Ela assentiu e levantou-se, seguindo para seu camarim, que estava vazio, onde se jogou na cadeira em frente ao espelho. Ela buscou sua bolsa sobre a bancada e tirou seu celular de dentro dela, vendo que já passava das sete da noite. Mandou uma mensagem para Edward, avisando que ele já poderia buscá-la como combinaram, uma vez que seu carro estava na oficina.

Após fazer isso, ela recostou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, sentindo um grande alívio por saber que não precisaria acordar cedo demais no dia seguinte. Mal percebeu quando Riley, seu maquiador e amigo, passou pela porta.

– Bú! – exclamou ele, vendo pelo espelho que ela abriu os olhos de repente, sobressaltando-se na cadeira.

– Porra, Riley! Que susto! – reclamou, levando uma das mãos ao peito.

– Nossa, como você está sensível – debochou ele enquanto aproximava-se dela.

– Só estou cansada – justificou-se ela, retirando as presilhas do cabelo e desfazendo o coque que usara naquela gravação.

– Posso ver – disse o rapaz, ajudando-a a soltar o cabelo. – Noite mal dormida? – questionou, passando seus dedos por entre os fios dela a fim de desembaraçá-los um pouco.

– Não – respondeu, corando um pouco. – Andrew é um anjinho. Já dorme a noite toda – completou, sorrindo boba ao falar do filho, como sempre, que agora estava com dez meses de vida.

– Então, devo deduzir que seu marido bonitão tem algo a ver com seu cansaço? – quis saber, pegando um chumaço de algodão e molhando-o com loção demaquilante. Bella riu.

– Riley, isso não é da sua conta, sua bicha intrometida – disse ela, atingindo-o de leve com o cotovelo nas costelas.

– Ai! – reclamou. – Vou interpretar isso como um sim. Mas também pudera, não é, com um homem daqueles em casa só para você, aquele corpo maravilhoso... Nossa, ficou quente de repente aqui, não acha? – perguntou, abanando-se teatralmente.

– Exatamente. _Só_ para mim – rebateu ela, dando ênfase às suas palavras. – Só você mesmo para dar em cima do meu marido na minha frente sem ele ao menos estar aqui – apontou ela enquanto ele retirava a maquiagem de seus olhos.

– Nossa, sua esquentadinha, eu estava só brincando. Além disso, você já deveria ter se acostumado. Nunca escondi de você que acho seu maridinho um pedaço de mau caminho. Aliás, um _pedação_ – brincou mais uma vez e Bella balançou a cabeça.

– Já vi que estou ferrada. Ele está vindo para cá – informou, e o loiro ao seu lado quicou no lugar.

– O quê? Não! Sério?

– Sério! E também é sério quando digo que é melhor você manter suas mãos longe dele. Suas preferências sexuais não são compatíveis com as dele – avisou ela, mas ele sabia que ela estava entrando na brincadeira dele.

– Eu diria que posso fazê-lo mudar de ideia, mas realmente gosto da sua amizade – disse o loiro, passando um lenço umedecido no rosto dela para finalizar a limpeza.

– Continue pensando assim. Você não vai me querer como inimiga, querido amigo purpurinado – ela brincou, sabendo que ele detestava quando ela o chamava assim.

– Credo, não me chama assim! Me faz parecer um gay qualquer. Eu tenho classe, querida – disse ele todo cheio de si, apontando para si mesmo.

– Me desculpe – pediu ela, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição, irônica.

Ele abaixou-se para abraçá-la por trás e deu um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, deixando-a um pouco dolorida tamanha foi a pressão de seus lábios. Bella gargalhou e pediu a ele que pegasse sua pequena mala que estava em um canto, contendo suas roupas normais. Assim que o loiro se virou para atender ao pedido da amiga, a porta se abriu, e Bella viu pelo espelho seu marido entrar, com seu filho nos braços.

– Olha quem veio buscar a mamãe! – disse Edward animado e Bella levantou-se num salto, indo até eles.

– Oi, meu amor! – disse para o bebê, que se agitou nos braços do pai ao vê-la. – Vem cá, vem! – bateu palminhas antes de pegá-lo em seus braços. – A mamãe já estava com saudades! Você estava com saudade da mamãe, huh? – ela conversava com o bebê, dando beijinhos leves em seu rostinho bochechudo e branquinho, e ele apenas a observava com seus olhos verdes e atentos e balbuciava, com os dedinhos gorduchos da mão enfiados na boca.

– Dispensei a babá mais cedo para trazê-lo comigo – disse Edward.

– Fez muito bem. – Ela sorriu, aproximando-se bem dele, que logo entendeu o recado e abaixou a cabeça para encontrar os lábios dela com os seus. Eles ouviram um pigarro nada discreto e Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha para seu amigo, que segurava sua bolsa e os observava. – Edward, esse é o Riley, meu maquiador – apresentou e Edward estendeu a mão educadamente.

– Acho que me lembro de você – disse ele, recordando vagamente daquela pessoa. Foram muito poucas as vezes em que Edward visitara Bella dentro do estúdio. Muitas vezes ele foi buscá-la, mas ela sempre já estava esperando do lado de fora. – Como vai? – perguntou educadamente, aperando a mão do loiro.

– Bem. Muito bem – respondeu, olhando para sua mão na dele, e depois olhando para Bella, que reprimia uma risada, e piscou para ela. Edward ficou um pouco sem jeito e puxou sua mão de volta.

– Ahm... Você já pode ir? – perguntou à Bella.

– Claro. Só preciso trocar de roupa – respondeu, dando mais um beijinho em seu filho antes de entregá-lo de volta a Edward. Ela foi até Riley e pegou sua mala da mão dele. – Ahm... Riley, tenho certeza de que estão precisando de você em outro camarim, você já fez o que tinha de fazer aqui – dispensou-o. Ela não queria admitir nem ao menos para si mesma que estava com ciúmes, então formulou em sua cabeça a desculpa de que Edward provavelmente ficaria desconfortável a sós com seu amigo.

– Ah, mas eu...

– Riley! – disse Bella entredentes. – Você não quer ouvir reclamações dos outros depois e ter seu emprego ameaçado, tenho certeza – argumentou, dizendo-lhe com o olhar que desse o fora dali.

– Tudo bem. Não quero mesmo ameaçar meu emprego – suspirou contrariado, dando um leve beliscão na cintura de Bella ao passar por ela, que fez careta. – Foi um prazer conhecer você, Edward. Apareça mais vezes – disse para o ruivo, dando uma piscadela descarada. Bella segurou a vontade de rir, assistindo seu amigo sair pela porta.

Edward olhou para Bella um pouco confuso, mas não comentou nada. Ele sentou-se com Andrew no colo e Bella entrou no pequeno vestiário para trocar de roupa. Assim que ela terminou, pendurou o figurino em um cabide e saiu com sua pequena mala quase vazia.

Ela ficou parada na porta por um instante após ver o quanto seu marido e seu filho estavam se divertindo um com o outro. Edward fazia caretas para o bebê, que fazia sons que já eram bem conhecidos por seus ouvidos e dava gargalhadas gostosas quando o pai o agitava em seus braços. A mulher sorriu involuntariamente, sem coragem de interromper aquilo. Mas Edward logo a avistou, e também sorriu ao vê-la sorrindo.

– Estou pronta – disse, aproximando-se. – Podemos ir agora. – Ela acariciou o cabelinho macio do filho, que tinha a tonalidade parecida com os fios de Edward. O homem levantou-se e fez um carinho no braço dela.

– Já disse que te amo hoje? – perguntou de repente, e Bella soltou um risinho.

– Hmm... – Ela fingiu pensar. – Na verdade, já. Mas, você sabe, eu não me importo se você quiser dizer de novo – falou, rindo e sendo acompanhada por seu marido.

– Só se eu quiser? Ah, que bom, porque eu acho que não estou muito a fim de dizer agora... – brincou ele, tentando soar indiferente. Bella o atingiu de leve no ombro.

– Idiota – resmungou, colocando sua mão na nuca dele e juntando suas bocas.

– Eu te amo – sussurrou ele contra os lábios dela. Ela estava prestes a responder quando ouviram uma batida na porta, cuja pessoa não esperou resposta e a abriu, colocando a cabeça para dentro.

– Bella! – Era Jessica Stanley, uma das assistentes de produção. – Oh... Desculpe – pediu envergonhada ao ver que Bella estava ocupada.

– O que você quer, Jessica? – perguntou um pouco impaciente.

– Alec mandou dizer que você não precisa vir amanhã de manhã, só à...

– Ele já me disse para vir só à tarde – disse a morena antes que Jessica terminasse.

– Ah... Desculpe, só vim fazer o que me mandaram – balbuciou, voltando seu olhar para Edward e Andrew. – É o seu bebê? – quis saber, apontando para seu filho.

– Sim – respondeu Bella simplesmente, virando-se para pegar sua bolsa e sair logo dali. Mas Jessica já entrava e tomava a liberdade de pedir a Edward para segurar o bebê.

– Awn, que coisinha mais fofa! – disse a moça, balançando Andrew em seus braços. Bella revirou os olhos. – Ele se parece muito com você – observou, falando para Edward. – Lindo do mesmo jeito – completou, a inocência em sua voz desaparecendo.

– Ahm... Obrigado? – Edward agradeceu, soando como uma pergunta, olhando para sua esposa em seguida.

Bella fechou as mãos em punhos. _Será que todo mundo tirou o dia para dar em cima do meu marido? Que porra é essa?_, pensou irritada.

– Ok, ok, você já fez o que tinha de fazer, muito obrigada. Agora me dá meu filho aqui que eu preciso ir embora – disse a morena, arrancando seu bebê dos braços de Jessica. – Até amanhã. Vamos, Edward – chamou, passando rapidamente pela porta.

Edward a acompanhou e eles entraram rapidamente no carro, evitando alguns paparazzi que se juntavam ali, principalmente por causa do bebê. Bella não gostava de expor seu filho.

– Acho que não é uma ideia muito boa você vir aqui – comentou Bella quando eles estavam seguindo para casa. Edward franziu a testa.

– Como assim? – questionou, mas já tinha uma leve desconfiança a respeito da resposta.

– E ainda pergunta? Não reparou que estavam todos praticamente babando em você? – perguntou, soando um pouco sarcástica, mesmo sem intenção. Edward soltou um risinho nervoso.

– E daí? Eu não estava nem ligando pra ninguém – disse ele, olhando para ela quando pararam em um sinal vermelho.

– Bom pra você mesmo – rebateu ela, e dessa vez ele riu de verdade, e ela acabou acompanhando-o.

Bella seguiu direto para o quarto de Andrew com ele no colo assim que entraram em casa, enquanto Edward ficou encarregado de ligar para pedir o jantar. A morena retirou seus sapatos e prendeu os cabelos antes de despir o bebê e lhe dar banho, atividade que resultou em uma Bella com a blusa encharcada. Depois que ela o vestiu novamente, seguiu com ele até à cozinha, onde Edward segurava uma tigela pequena com a papinha do filho. Andrew brincava com uma mecha do cabelo da mãe e balbuciava sem parar. Ela depositou um beijo leve e carinhoso na bochechinha gorducha dele antes de colocá-lo na cadeirinha para que Edward o alimentasse.

Bella ficou junto aos dois, adorando observar seu marido cuidar perfeitamente do filho, se divertindo quando Andrew batia palminhas desajeitadamente quando Edward fingia que a colher com papinha era um aviãozinho antes de colocar a comida na boca do bebê. Faltava pouco para terminar quando a campainha tocou e Bella foi receber o jantar que Edward havia pedido. Era comida chinesa.

Ela arrumou a comida sobre a bancada da cozinha enquanto Edward dava leves tapinhas nas costas de Andrew a fim de fazê-lo arrotar. Assim que conseguiu, Bella pegou seu filho dos braços dele e o colocou sentado no cercadinho na sala, deixando-o à vontade com seus brinquedos, enquanto ela e seu marido jantavam , vigiando o bebê de onde estavam.

Depois que eles terminaram, Edward se encarregou de lavar a pouca louça enquanto Bella pegava seu filho já sonolento nos braços e subia as escadas para colocá-lo para dormir. Assim que o bebê pegou no sono e Bella o colocou no berço, ligando a babá eletrônica, Edward surgiu na porta do quarto, entrando para dar uma última olhadinha no filho antes de puxar sua esposa para que seguissem para seu quarto.

O homem a envolveu em seus braços, escovando seus lábios na mandíbula dela enquanto perguntava se ela o acompanharia no banho. Ela já havia respondido que sim quando o telefone tocou. A morena exalou forte e saiu dos braços do marido, atendendo ao telefone e engatando uma conversa animada com sua mãe. Edward acabou desistindo e moveu os lábios na direção de Bella para dizer-lhe que estava indo tomar banho, pegando o rosto dela entre as mãos e dando-lhe um beijo estalado, sem se importar com o fato de que sua sogra provavelmente ouviu.

Ele riu do rosto vermelho de Bella e seguiu para o banheiro. Assim que Bella desligou o telefone, já devia fazer uns cinco minutos que ele estava lá, e ela aproveitou para apressar-se e juntar-se a ele. Mas quando ela levantou da cama, o celular de Edward tocou sobre o criado-mudo.

– Edward, seu celular está tocando – avisou ela, aproximando-se para ver um número piscar na tela.

– Atende pra mim? – pediu ele, e Bella não achou estranho, não era a primeira vez que ela fazia aquilo. Mas ela nunca o fazia sem antes perguntar, é claro.

– Alô?

– _Err... Oi. Esse não é o celular do Edward?_ – quis saber uma voz feminina. Bella entrou em alerta no mesmo instante.

– Sim. Aqui quem fala é a mulher dele. Quem é?

– _Ahm... Sou Lauren, o Edward e eu estudamos juntos_ – explicou a moça do outro lado da linha. Bella continuou escutando. – _Eu só liguei para dizer que ele esqueceu uma das apostilas dele aqui em casa hoje. Na verdade... Ele levou a minha por engano_ – continuou, com uma risada sem graça. Bella pôde perceber que a moça estava nervosa.

– Na sua casa? – A morena quis saber. Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente.

– _Bom... É. Você poderia dar esse recado a ele, por favor? Obrigada._ – A moça desligou na cara de Bella, sem mais explicações.

A morena respirou fundo, não querendo pensar no pior. Assim que ela pôs o aparelho de volta no criado-mudo e sentou-se na cama, Edward saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

– Quem era? – perguntou ele. Bella direcionou seu olhar para ele lentamente.

– Uma tal de... Lauren – respondeu, seu tom um pouco ácido. – Disse que você esqueceu uma apostila na _casa dela_ – explicou, dando ênfase às suas últimas palavras. Edward ficou um pouco confuso com o fato de a garota ter ligado.

– Ah. Ela nem precisava ter ligado. Era só levar amanhã pra faculdade – disse ele como se fosse óbvio. E realmente era.

– Talvez fosse uma desculpa para falar com você – sugeriu Bella, segurando-se para não explodir.

– Por que você acha que seria isso?

– Por que você estava na casa dela?

– Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

– Não importa.

– Trabalho em grupo. – respondeu ele simplesmente.

– Você nunca me contou isso – apontou ela.

– Porque esse trabalho foi passado hoje. Ela ofereceu a casa dela depois que assistimos às aulas pela manhã, porque fica mais próxima da faculdade. Aliás, havia mais três pessoas além de mim – explicou ele, indo para o closet.

– Ela parecia bem nervosa no telefone – comentou ela, levantando-se e seguindo-o.

– Talvez porque foi você quem atendeu. Ela deve ter presumido que você poderia ficar assim por ter uma mulher ligando para o seu marido – disse enquanto vestia uma cueca.

– Assim como?

– Cheia de ciúmes.

– Eu não estou com ciúmes! – argumentou ela.

– Ah, não? E por que você está toda desconfiada? – quis saber ele assim que vestiu sua calça de pijama.

– Eu... Ahm... Eu só queria saber, droga! Você quer que eu pense o quê quando atendo seu celular e tem uma garota imbecil dizendo que você estava na casa dela? – ela explodiu.

– Qualquer coisa, menos que eu estava fazendo algo errado. Eu já expliquei o que estava fazendo lá, mas o seu ciúme idiota não quer deixar você acreditar – disse ele, mas ainda em tom de voz normal, voltando para o quarto, sendo acompanhado por ela.

– Ah, então agora eu sou idiota? – questionou indignada.

– Eu não disse isso, Bella – rebateu ele.

– Mas quis dizer.

– Claro que não! Dá pra você parar com essa paranoia toda?

– Ótimo, agora sou idiota e louca. – Ela jogou suas mãos para cima, exasperada, seguindo a passos firmes para o banheiro.

– Bella...

– Cala a boca!

Ela bateu a porta do banheiro com força e a trancou. Edward ainda bateu na porta e chamou por ela, mas ela não respondeu. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e ela rapidamente a limpou. Ela sentiu o tom nervoso da garota no telefone, e imediatamente pensou que havia algo errado. Ela acreditava em Edward, mas não suportou vê-lo defendendo a tal Lauren e dizendo que ela era idiota por ter ciúmes dele. Por mais que os anos passassem e eles se amassem cada vez mais, Bella não conseguia abandonar sua insegurança completamente.

Ela retirou suas roupas e entrou no chuveiro, tomando um bom banho, evitando molhar o cabelo. Ela ficou enrolando por alguns minutos, pensando se falaria alguma coisa a Edward. Ela secou-se com uma toalha e enrolou-se nela, decidindo não falar com ele. Preferiu esperar até o dia seguinte, talvez ela estivesse com a cabeça menos quente. Mesmo que uma vozinha dentro dela ficasse insistindo que ela estava sendo boba.

Ela saiu do banheiro e foi direto para seu closet escolher uma camisola. Somente ao voltar para o quarto ela reparou em Edward sentado na cama, no lado em que ele dormia, observando-a se mover por ali. Ele parecia querer dizer algo, mas ela apressou-se em apagar a luz e ocupar seu lugar na cama, deitando-se de costas para ele.

Ele ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não parecia querer conversa. O homem exalou com força e deitou-se também, sentindo um pouco de raiva. Raiva porque Bella parecia não confiar nele. A morena estava de olhos bem abertos, literalmente, e sabia que não conseguiria dormir naquela noite, assim como Edward, pois eles estavam acostumados a dormir agarrados.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio. Edward começou a se remexer na cama, virando de um lado a outro sem parar, procurando a melhor posição para dormir, sem encontrar nenhuma. Bella perdeu a conta de quantas vezes revirou os olhos com aquilo, perdendo a paciência.

– Merda, Edward! Será que dá pra você ficar quieto? Parece que eu estou dormindo com um peixe! – reclamou ela, sem virar para olhá-lo.

Ele sobressaltou-se com a irritação dela, mas continuou calado. Ele bufou e ficou de barriga para cima, encarando o teto.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram, e Edward não aguentava mais a distância entre os dois. Ele notou que a respiração de Bella estava calma e deduziu que ela havia dormido. Agindo com cuidado, ele aproximou seu corpo do dela, abraçando-a e passando sua perna por cima das dela, e agradeceu mentalmente por ela não ter se mexido ou acordado para enxotá-lo. Ele enterrou o nariz na curva do pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro que ele adorava, e escovou seus lábios por ali carinhosamente.

– Quando você vai se convencer de que é a única para mim? – sussurrou contra a pele dela. – A única que eu amo... – continuou, já se sentindo melhor só de tê-la próximo a si.

Ela virou-se devagar, assustando Edward. Ele não havia percebido, mas ela não havia dormido. Bella ergueu uma das mãos e passou pelo rosto dele, sentindo sua barba rala arranhar de leve seus dedos. Ela exalou e mexeu-se para sentar-se na cama. Edward a acompanhou, depositando um beijo leve no ombro descoberto dela.

– Por que você está duvidando de mim? – ele questionou baixinho, com a voz triste. Bella virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

– Eu não duvido de você. Eu só... Não sei, é que... – Ela não conseguia concluir suas frases, sabendo que realmente soaria idiota se fizesse isso.

– Bella, vem cá – chamou Edward, puxando-a para que ela sentasse em seu colo, com suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, o que ela fez sem hesitar.

Ele ficou passando suas mãos pelas costas e pela cintura dela, olhando em seus olhos, enquanto ela o abraçava pelo pescoço.

– Eu te amo – declarou ele, do modo mais convincente que pôde. – Você é a mulher da minha vida. Eu nunca trairia você. E não tem um dia que eu não te diga ou tente te mostrar isso. Por que você não acredita em mim? – ele quis saber. Bella se sentiu mal por sua bobagem.

– Eu acredito em você. E eu também te amo – respondeu. – Argh, atender essa ligação meio que me fez ter aqueles pensamentos de "não sou boa pra você", mesmo eu tendo a consciência de que faço de tudo para ser tudo o que você quer. Às vezes eu ainda tenho a impressão de que você pode se cansar de mim, sei lá, e quando aquela garota disse que você esteve na casa dela eu não pensei, não raciocinei direito. Eu sei que eu estou sendo idiota, e que talvez eu esteja te sufocando, mas eu sou egoísta demais pra suportar perder você – desabafou, sentindo seus olhos marejarem.

– Meu amor, não faz sentido você acreditar em mim, mas não acreditar em você. Não há motivo para eu me cansar de você. Você é tudo o que eu quero, tudo o que eu preciso... Por que eu procuraria em outro lugar? – perguntou Edward, mas Bella ficou calada.

Apenas ponderando aquilo que ele havia acabado de dizer e conseguindo enxergar sinceridade nos olhos dele. Eles poderiam ter passado segundos, minutos ou até mesmo horas se encarando, Bella não sabia dizer, mas uma risada baixa e repentina dele a despertou.

– O que foi? – ela quis saber. Ele a apertou um pouco mais em seus braços.

– Sabe... Às vezes eu também acho que não sou bom o suficiente para você. Você merece o melhor sempre, e por isso eu tento ser o melhor que eu posso, pra te fazer feliz e você não se cansar de mim nunca – explicou ele, e ele pôde ver algumas de suas palavras anteriores refletidas nas dele.

– E do que você está rindo?

– Da conclusão que tirei. Somos dois imbecis – disse ele, rindo novamente, e ela também sentiu vontade. – Imbecis por não conseguirmos afastar certas inseguranças quando estamos fazendo a mesma coisa um pelo outro. O que, por sinal, está funcionando, porque a cada dia que passa, eu te amo mais – explicou, fazendo Bella ficar muda.

Ao invés de falar, ela o beijou, com muita vontade. A força com que ela agarrou os cabelos dele chegaram a fazê-lo sentir dor, mas ele não ligou. Apenas a beijou de volta, apertando-a em seus braços também.

– Me desculpa – pediu ela quando eles separaram suas bocas por um momento. – Eu não deveria ter duvidado de você. Você é maravilhoso, é mais do que eu poderia pedir. Me desculpa, eu te amo, me desculpa – ela dizia, voltando a atacar os lábios dele.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, enfatizando com aquele gesto o que foi dito anteriormente. Assim que precisaram respirar, Edward afastou sua boca da dela apenas para passar a beijar e chupar seu pescoço, e em seguida mordiscar sua orelha. Bella apertou seus dedos nos ombros dele, impulsionando seu quadril contra o dele involuntariamente, sentindo que ele estava tão excitado quanto ela.

– Só você me deixa louco... – sussurrou ele contra a pele dela, migrando suas mãos até às coxas da mulher e deleitando-se com aquela pele macia sob seu tato. – Só você faz _isso_ comigo... – Dessa vez ele que impulsionou o quadril para frente, para que ela sentisse sua ereção mais uma vez, gesto esse que arrancou um gemido da morena.

Edward apressou-se em tirar a camisola do corpo dela, jogando-a em um canto qualquer em seguida, para voltar a mergulhar sua língua na boca de sua esposa, sentindo o sabor delicioso que tanto adorava. Bella estava com os dedos afundados nos fios revoltos dele, acariciando e puxando, enquanto seu corpo ondulava contra o dele. Quando ele voltou a beijar seu pescoço e seu colo, ela desceu uma de suas mãos, passando-a pelo peito e barriga dele, até chegar a seu membro excitado, acariciando-o por cima da calça de pijama. Edward soltou um gemido mais forte em resposta, e ela o acompanhou ao sentir as mãos dele migrando para seus seios expostos.

Ela não havia retirado sua mão de onde estava quando Edward passou a apreciar seus mamilos sensíveis com a boca. A morena jogou a cabeça para trás, e ao voltar, ela o empurrou, de modo que ele caísse de costas na cama, ela por cima dele. Logo eles estavam se beijando famintos novamente, e Bella continuava a mover os quadris de encontro aos dele. Dessa vez ela desgrudou sua boca da dele para beijar e chupar seu pescoço e dar leves mordidas pela mandíbula e no queixo dele, recebendo pequenas espetadas em sua língua devido a pouca barba que crescia ali. Ela desceu suas mãos até à calça dele de novo, mas dessa vez ela puxou para baixo, levando a cueca junto, e ele terminou de tirar as peças de roupa.

Edward firmou seu aperto na cintura dela e inverteu as posições, ficando sobre ela, deixando um beijo suave em seus lábios antes de descer pelo corpo dela até chegar ao seu quadril, onde ele prendeu os dedos no elástico da calcinha dela e a deslizou por suas pernas, até que estavam os dois completamente nus.

Quando Bella pensou que finalmente o teria dentro dela, Edward começou a distribuir beijos molhados pelo interior de suas coxas, até que passou a língua vagarosamente por toda a extensão de seu sexo molhado, fazendo-a praticamente gritar. Ele espalmou as duas mãos na bunda dela, erguendo um pouco seus quadris, e correndo sua língua por entre seus _lábios_, alternando com chupadas em seu clitóris.

Bella agarrou os lençóis com força, impulsionando sua pélvis de encontro à boca dele, que sempre fazia estragos com ela, como naquele momento. Depois de tanto tempo, ele sabia exatamente onde e como tocar para deixá-la louca, e adorava ouvi-la gemer e pedir por mais. Adorava saber que era o único que sabia como dar-lhe prazer. Cada som que irrompia pelos lábios dela fazia seu pau estremecer, e ele queria muito estar dentro dela. Então, quando ele percebeu que ela estava prestes a gozar, ele retirou a boca de seu sexo de repente.

Bella ergueu a cabeça, soltando um resmungo e lançando um olhar mortal a seu marido. Mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para mandá-lo continuar, ele já pairava sobre o corpo dela, penetrando-a de uma só vez. Forte.

Edward abafou o grito de sua mulher com um beijo um pouco desajeitado, movimentando-se contra ela, rápido e firme. Bella agarrou-o pelos ombros e ergueu uma das pernas, passando-a pela cintura dele, incentivando-o a ir mais fundo, enquanto a outra permanecia dobrada, seu pé bem apoiado no colchão, ajudando-a a impulsionar sua pélvis contra a dele.

Eles fitaram um ao outro, gemidos incontroláveis ecoavam pelo quarto, além do som de seus quadris se chocando. Palavras desconexas escapavam quando o ápice foi atingido pelos dois, enquanto tudo explodia ao redor, restando apenas eles, satisfeitos em todos os sentidos.

Edward escondeu seu rosto no pescoço de Bella, sussurrando o quanto a amava, e ela retribuía. De repente, sentiu-se a tola das mais tolas por ter surtado mais cedo. Ela conhecia Edward. Ela sabia o tipo de homem que ele era. Carinhoso, dedicado, lindo e de caráter incomparável. Mais importante, ele era o homem de sua vida, com quem tinha um filho lindo, com quem estava construindo sua família. Ficou envergonhada por ter duvidado dele.

– Desculpa. – Antes mesmo que seu cérebro registrasse, o pedido saltou de sua boca.

Edward saiu de dentro dela e rolou um pouco para o lado, seu tórax ainda pairando sobre ela. Ele a olhou, e ela pôde ver que seus olhos estavam divertidos.

– Desculpar o quê?

– Por ter sido idiota e ter duvidado de você – explicou ela. Ele franziu a testa, olhando um pouco para os lados.

– Não me lembro disso – soltou, e Bella não pôde evitar a gargalhada.

– Eu te amo tanto, Edward... – ela declarou, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

– Também te amo. E você sabe disso – apontou ele.

– Agora mais do que nunca. E isso me faz te amar muito mais.

Ele levou sua boca à dela mais uma vez, e quando eles estavam se animando mais uma vez, um chorinho fino ecoou, vindo da babá eletrônica que estava em algum lugar no quarto. Edward começou a rir.

– Você vai ou eu vou? – perguntou ele. Bella deu mais um selinho nele antes de responder.

– _Nós_ vamos.

* * *

**N/A: Vou confessar que me deu vontade de dar na cara da Bella em alguns momentos, mas não consegui evitar rs. O que importa é que acabou tudo bem, não é? LOL Então, esse é o penúltimo extra (coro de "aaahhh"), e o próximo virá só no ano que vem (tentativa frustrada de fazer piada, desculpem hahaha). E vocês já sabem, comentem bastante! Me contem se quiseram dar um sacode na Bella também, se seus ovários explodiram com o Edward babando no baby, se morreram de fofura com a reconciliação, o que quiserem. O próximo extra virá logo, logo! ;D  
**

**E um feliz ano novo, gente! Muita felicidade, energia e esperanças renovadas para 2013! Beijo, até breve! ;*  
**


End file.
